The Outsiders in a Different Way
by animallover1025
Summary: This story is still The Outsiders, only not really. What if Darry was dating a girl? What if they spent a night alone with each other? When Alex got pregnant, she moved in with Darry and his brothers. Now the gang is trying to face the fact that Darry'll have a kid soon. But when the new baby comes, will Ponyboy get to change the way things are between him and Darry?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I'm sure some of you are familiar with the author Yosdel Skywalker. If you are, I'm sure you've heard that she was putting her story, _The Outsiders in a Different Way__, _up for adoption. On short notice, I received a PM from her, asking if I would like to adopt the story. Being as it's one of my favorite stories, I said yes. So, I now own the story. It's going to be the same up until chapter 11, were it left off. Then it's up to me to continue it. Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Alexandra.**

When the movie was over, people came flooding out of the theater. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking on my hair. It looked okay, but it looked like it could use a little extra grease.

I walked outside the theater. I suddenly heard some Socs hiding behind a near by bush. I just ignored them and went walking towards home. Little did I know that the Socs were following me.

I was so close to getting home until a Mustang car sped down the street towards me. In a flash, it stopped short and the same Socs that had hid behind the bush by the movie theater jumped out.

They kept on saying that I needed a haircut. I tried to walk away but they tackled me to the ground.

Fighting didn't solve the problem because they just tackled me down and held the knife near my throat, and then they cut me. I screamed in pain. One of them clapped a hand on my mouth to shut me up.

All of the sudden, I heard a bunch of footsteps heading toward my way. My friends came and tried to beat the Socs, but they ran off to their car.

Soda, Two-Bit, and Dally were trying to get them out of the car and fight but they were driving off.

I felt a warm and familiar hand on head. I looked and saw it was Alexandra.

"Oh, Ponyboy!" she exclaimed. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

She was checking on my cut but Darry told her not to run off like that because it might harm the baby. I still couldn't believe that Alex was pregnant and she and Darry were not married yet! Her parents kicked her out so Darry told her to stay with us. The gang didn't mind that she was always like a mom.

Soda came and checked if I was okay. He put a cloth on my cut.

"You know you shouldn't go walking home by yourself," Darry grumbled.

I didn't meet his gaze. "I was just walking home from the movies," I said quietly.

He said that movies and books are the only things I was thinking about all the time, and he said that I should think of carrying a blade.

Alex said that if I did, then the Socs would of cut me up even more.

"Alex, sweetie," Darry said gently. "Look, if I want advice from my girlfriend then I'll ask. Now come on, lets get you inside because I don't want the baby coming too early. Just think, we'll have a little jr soon!"

I'm always seeing Darry being a softy when it comes to Alex and the baby. I wonder if Darry only cares about Soda, Alex, and the baby instead of me sometimes. What if it's true?


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and I were hanging out in the living room while Soda and Darry made dinner.

Alex wanted to help, but Darry told her to sit. He didn't want her to move around a lot, just for her to take it easy.

We were watching Mickey Mouse when I heard Alex moan in pain. I looked at Alex and saw her clutching her stomach.

I panicked and yelled, "Darry, Alex is felling pain in her stomach!"

In a flash, Darry and Soda raced into the living room. Darry bent down and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Alex, what's wrong, honey?" he asked calmly. "Do you feel anything? Is the baby coming?"

She shook her head no. "I'm fine, babe," she managed to say.

We all went to the dinner table, but Soda stopped and looked back. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. He gestured for me to look.

Darry was carrying Alex as if she were a baby. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. She had a pouty face on, but she also looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Dar-_ry_," she complained. "Hun, I know you're concerned about me, but I _can _walk by myself."

Darry paused and looked down on her.

"But why?" he teased. "I'm the dashing prince, and you're my princess. I'm carrying you off into the sunset, and then we live happily ever after."

And with that, he gave her a great big smooch, not caring that Soda and I were watching. It only made us hoot.

"Dar," Alex said, blushing. "Not in front of the children."

"Boo hoo for them," he said, carefully placing her in the cair next to him.

Soda and I were trying to smother our laughs. It was weird seeing Darry being all lovey-dovey.

While we were in the middle of eating, Alex's eyes went wide and she gasped. She quickly grabbed Darry's hand and put it on her stomach. He was a little confused at first, but then he laughed with joy.

"Pony, Soda, come here!" he cried, wildly waving us over with his free hand. "You can feel the baby kicking!"

Soda and I came and put our hands on Alex's stomach. After a few seconds, we, too, felt the baby kick. It was so cool and amazing! But the baby kicked incredibly hard, just like a true Greaser.

Everyone laughed when Soda pointed it out to Alex.

"Alright kiddos, time for bed," Alex said. She ran her hand through her long blond hair.

Soda and I were bummed-out. But when we were about to head up to our room, we felted someone tickling us. Alex laughed as we tried to push her hands away.

"You better go to bed," she warned, "Or else the tickle monster will come and get you!"

Soda and I finally got away, still laughing our heads off. We went upstairs to our bedroom. I kinda thought we were a little too old for this "tickle monster" business, but I didn't care. Anyway, I didn't want to hurt Alex's feelings by telling her that.

_Alex sure reminds me of Mom, _I thought as I slipped into a comfy white T-shirt.

Pretty soon, she was going to be a mom. She finished school when she got a scholar ship.

Soda and I crawled into bed. Soda wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, Pony," he whispered. I rolled over onto my side so I could hear him. "Listen, about Darry . . . he doesn't mean to be tough on you. But it doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. It's just that, he's is under a lot of stress with Mom and Dad gone, taking care of us and Alex, bills to pay, and the new baby on the way." He paused. "Now, I need to tell you something. But you have to _promise_ not to tell Darry, okay?"

I nodded. "I swear."

He sighed. "Okay, well . . . here it goes." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to marry Sandy once she gets done with school."

Before I could react, he turned on his side. Now his back faced me.

"Hey, Soda," I whispered.

He mumbled. "Mmm?"

"What's it like to be in love?"

There was a pause. "It's real nice," he mumbled. Then he fell asleep.

But I was still curious about it. Maybe I'd ask Alex tomorrow when we were alone. She was driving me and Johnny to where Dally was picking us up.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I could hear Darry making breakfast, and Soda in a rush to get dressed for his day at work.

I glanced at my clock. Eight-thirty! I was gonna be late!

I jumped out of bed and tugged on my jeans and my gray T-shirt. Then I rushed into the kitchen.

I only saw Darry and Soda in a rush, but I didn't see Alex caught up in all the commotion. I guess she was still sleeping.

As my brothers and I sat down to breakfast, the gang suddenly burst through the door. _Loudly._

Darry hissed at them to be quiet because he didn't want them to wake Alex up. But it was too late. About twenty seconds later, Alex walked into the kitchen wide-awake.

Darry picked her up carried her in bride-style to the couch.

"Dar," she groaned. "I still know how to walk." The boys were laughing their heads off.

That's when I remembered that Dally called last night to make a change of plains.

"Hey, Alex?" I said. "I just wanted to let you know, Dally said he would meet us near the store."

"Wait a sec," Darry said in an overly-protective way to Alex. "You can't walk that far. It might hurt you or the baby."

"Oh, that's right," Alex sighed. "I completely forgot. The doctor told me I should be careful with my distances." She turned to me. "Pony, I'm sorry, honey. But I can't take you guys."

"That's not a problem," Johnny piped up. We all stared at him. He blushed, but he kept going. "Pony and I could just walk there by ourselves and wait for Dally to meet us."

Alex looked worried. "Oh," she said. "I don't know, boys. It seems to risky."

"You and Johnny could get hurt by the Socs," Darry added.

I grunted. I loved the both of them, but they needed to learnt hat I _could _take care of myself now. Seriously, how old did they think I was—two?

"We'll be fine," I assured the both of them. "The store isn't that far a walk from here, anyways."

Darry and Alex exchanged worried glanced. But then those worried glanced turned into oh-why-not glances.

"Well . . ." Darry said. "Alright, I guess it's okay."

"But _be. Careful," _Alex warned us.

I waved her off. "We will, we will." Alex smiled at me.

After everyone left the room, and I was alone with Alex, I asked her what it was like to be in lobe.

"Falling in love is like, something that you know, and it gets you going," she responded. "To me, it feels like a part of me growing more each and every day, just like a growing child who someday will spread his or her wings in order to find out who he or she will become. Now Ponyboy, that is the meaning of falling in love." She smiled ruefully and ruffled up my hair. "No c'mon, go. I'm sure you and Johnny have got Dally waiting already."

"I hate kids," Dally said a few hours later. "They just get on my nerves sometimes."

We were at the movies, on line for the concision stand. Alex had given me and Johnny $5 each to buy popcorn and drinks at the movies. Dally had taken us to the DX earlier and got money there.

"You don't hate Darry's kid that's on the way, do you?" Johnny asked. "Pony told me that he or she's a true Greaser. They felt her powerful kick, right, Ponyboy?"

I nodded. Dally just shrugged and lit a cigarette. "Depends," he grumped. "And anyway, how can I hate the kid if it isn't even born yet and I still don't know it's personality?" Dally chuckled. "You know what's stupid? They haven't even come up with a name, yet."

"Yes they have!" I snapped. Dally stared at me.

"Didn't Alex say she wanted to name it . . . what was it again . . . Mackenzie?" Johnny asked.

I nodded. "She really wants it to be a girl. Darry does, too. They'll name the baby Mackenzie if it's a girl, and Benny if it's a boy."

"What kind of a Greaser would name their kid Mackenzie? It's more like one of them Social's names."

"You should respect the names that Alex and Darry come up with," I snapped at him. "And anyway, how would you feel if people were going around saying, 'Huh, 'Dally'? What a stupid name'?"

"You do have a point, Ponyboy," Johnny said quietly.

We finally got up to the stand and got our popcorn and drinks. As we made our way down the aisle to find a seat, I decided that I refused to talk to Dally about the names Darry and Alex chose for their baby. I didn't want him making fun of me, and I didn't want to start a big fight right in the middle of the drive-in.

We found empty seats behind two Soc girls and sat down.

Dally put his legs on the armrest of the red-headed Soc's chair.

_This_ wouldn't go well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on the updates for my stories. It's just that I've been so busy with softball and preparing for Confirmation, which is right around the corner. So I've pretty much got my hands full. I'll probably update _Trying To Be a Good Girl _Tuesday night, and if I don't, well, you know why that is, then. But I promise, I'll try my best. Thanks! **

The redhead whipped around. "Get your feet off my chair!" she said angrily. She pried his feet off the back of her chair.

Dally smirked and leaned forward. He tousled the redhead's hair. "I've never seen such red hair before," he whispered in her ear. "Are you a real redhead?"

The redhead looked straight ahead. "Look you leave us alone or I'll call the cops!" she threatened.

But Dally wouldn't stop. "How can I find out if this is real red hair?" he asked.

The redhead looked like she was about to lose it. "You'd better shut your trap right now!" she warned.

Dally was getting angry. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?" He was losing his temper fast.

Finally, Johnny spoke up. "C'mon, Dal, leave them alone," he said.

Dally was struck dumb. He couldn't ever say "no" to Johnny. And I knew he was surprised that Johnny stood up to him.

"Fine," he mumbled. "I know when I'm not wanted." Then he got up and left.

Johnny shook his head and I just continued watching the movie.

Just then, the redhead spun around again. "Are you going to start something too?" she asked, annoyed.

I just stared at her. Damn, she was really pretty. "No," I quietly said.

Then her expression softened and she gave me a smile.

"Eh, you don't look like the type anyway," she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis," I responded.

"That's an original name," the redhead said.

"My dad he was an original person," I told them. "I've got a brother named Sodapop. It even says so on his birth certificate."

"My name's Sherri, but my friends call me Cherry because of my hair," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "We go to the same school. You're a cheerleader."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Hey what's a boy like you doing in high school?" the brunet asked. "You don't look old enough." I was silent.

"What's a nice boy like you hanging out with that trash?" Cherry said, referring to Dally as the "trash."

I looked down. "Dally's my . . . my, uh, buddy. I'm a Greaser, too. We're all friends."

Then I went back to watching the movie.

"Oh," Cherry said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

We were quiet.

"Your brother, Sodapop, he works at the gas station, don't he?" Cherry asked.

The conversation went to Soda, and the girls were wondering why Soda dropped out. I didn't know what to say at first, but then I decided to tell them that Soda thought he was dumb.

Then Two-Bit came up behind Johnny and nearly scared him to death. Johnny went pale.

I gave Two-Bit a look. He knew better than to scare Johnny like that.

I guess Two-Bit finally realized, because then he apologized to Johnny. "Sorry, buddy," he said, ruffling up his hair. Then he turned to me. "Oh, and just to remind you, Pony, Alex says she wants you home at 12 and you'd better not be late, or else."

I laughed because no way would Alex ever hurt me. She's practically a pacifist.

Cherry asked me if we could get some drinks, and I agreed and went with her on line. I could tell that some Socs there were curious of why a Soc was with a Greaser, but we just ignored them.

"So, about Johnny," Cherry began, "why's he so anxious and scared all the time?"

I told her how his parents are always beating him and he's always getting jumped by Socs. And then that lead to just a few months ago, when Johnny got jumped by a group of Socs and they nearly killed him.

Cherry was silent. "Is that how he . . . got that scare?" she finally said.

I nodded. "The guy who beat him up had a bunch of rings on his fingers."

After the incident, Johnny carried around a six-inch switch blade in his pocket. He swore the next time he saw that Soc, he'd kill him.

Cherry bit her lip. "Y'know, not all of us Socs are like that, Ponyboy. You believe me, right?"

I didn't look at her. I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't.

Later on, after the movie was over, Two-Bit, Johnny, and I left the drive-in with Cherry and Marcia. We decided that we should them home.

We were walking a little way down from the drive-in when a blue Mustang car drove up behind us.

"Marcia," Cherry said in a warning tone. "Look who it is."

"Oh no!" Marcia cried. "What do we do?"

About five Socs got out of the car.

"Cherry!" one of them roared. "What are you doing?! Look, just 'cause we get a little drunk—"

"A little?!" Cherry screamed. "You call passing out on the street a _little_?! Bob, I swore that I wouldn't go out with you while you're drunk, and I meant it!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you should go walking around with these bums."

"Who're you calling 'bums'?" Two-Bit challenged.

"If you're looking for a fight—"

Two-Bit to broke a bottle and handed the handled to me, and then quickly opened his blade.

I looked at Johnny and his face was as pale as a ghost. Were these the Socs that jumped poor Johnnycake?

While Two-Bit and Bob fought, Cherry finally shouted, "ALRIGHT! Stop it! I can't handle anymore fighting, I just can't." She turned to Bob. "We'll go with you. Just, give us a sec."

As Marcia climbed into the backseat of the car, Cherry turned to me.

"Ponyboy, listen, uh . . . if—if I don't talk to you at school or anything, just . . . don't take it personal—"

"I know," I interrupted. "But just remember: watch the sunsets even though were in different places, alright?"

She smiled at me. "Oh, one more thing," she told me. "Try to keep that Dallas Winston away from me. I think I could fall in love with him."

Then we started walking towards home.

"Man, I should've never gave you that bottle, Pony," he said to me. "You would've never used it, anyhow."

I smirked and told him I would have used it.

Then he left and leaving me and Johnny alone. We walked into the lot. We lay down on our backs and gazed at the stars for a while.

But then Johnny broke the silence. "I can't take it anymore, Pony I just can't!" He sounded like he was close to tears. "There has to be a place where there's none of them Socials and Greasers, a place where everyone is the same."

I put one arm around Johnny in a comforting way. He was shaking so hard his shoulders shook.

I tried to convince him that everything was going to be okay. Then he finally quieted down and we both but fell asleep.

In the dream I had, I was in the country with Mom, Dad, Soda, Darry, and Alex. We were all so happy and having a great time on our family picnic. And then I noticed that Alex wasn't pregnant anymore, and she carried a white blanket with a baby inside, but before I could check if it was a boy or girl I felt someone shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dark figure over me. I yelped and bolted upright. Johnny was the one who was shaking me.

"Pony, wake up!" he said. "We fell asleep, man!"

I looked around and noticed that the stars had moved. It was still dark outside, but it wasn't night.

"Johnny, what time is it?" I asked him, but he didn't know.

"You should probably go home," he suggested.

"You're right," I said, getting up to leave. "But listen, if you're feeling cold then you can come to my house, alright?"

He nodded and I waved good-bye. Then I quickly headed home.

I kept hoping that Darry, Alex, and Soda were asleep, but I was dead wrong. When I got to the gate, the lights were on I saw through the window that Darry was in his armchair calling someone on the phone, with Alex on his lap with her head on his shoulder asleep. I didn't know where Soda was until I saw him at the couch, asleep.

_Man, I am in so much trouble! _I thought wildly as I walked up the pathway.

I saw Darry had finished his call and he looked down on Alex. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before he opened up the newspaper.

I open the door and went inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darry exclaimed. "Do you know what time it is? 2 in the morning! And you had Alex and I worried sick!"

Alex woke up and the minute she heard Darry yelling at me. She sat up and gave me a hug. "Pony," she said kindly. "Go to bed right now, please."

Soda woke up after hearing Darry's yells, too.

"Hey, Pony," he said sleepily "Where have you been?"

I was about to tell him but Darry just kept on yelling at me.

"I couldn't call the cops because they'll send you and Soda to a boy's home so fast it would be quicker than lightning! Who knows what would of happened to the baby if they knew Alex is 19-years-old! They might of taken the baby away from us after it was born!"

"Darry," Alex said softly. "Come on, sweetheart. Ponyboy wasn't trying to—"

"You be quiet!" Darry yelled at her. "I am sick and tired of you defending him! Are you even worried about our baby anymore?"

Darry never yelled at Alex. But the way he yelled at her just now made her back away in fear!

"Don't you dare talk to Alex that way!" I yelled.

And then Darry slapped me across the face. I fell hard to the ground.

Alex screamed and burst into tears. Soda was in shock, and so was Alex, and even Darry himself.

Darry's hand was all red. Nobody ever hit me before.

"Ponyboy I . . . " Darry stammered.

But I didn't want to hear it. I burst through the door and ran out of the house.

"Pony, come back!" I heard Darry call, but I ran faster.

I never looked back no matter what. I only wanted to see Johnny right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I think I'm only updating _The Outisders in a Different Way _today because I'm super busy this week. I have two fieldtrips on Wednesday and Friday, and I also ****have rehersal for my Confirmation Friday night, and Saturday, my Confirmation! I will try to update _Trying to be a Good Girl _either Monday, Tuesday,****or Thursday night, and I'll even try Wednesday, because I get back to my school around 3:15 and I don't have any homework. Wish me luck, guys!**

I ran to where Johnny was and woke him up.

"Get up, Johnny!" I said. "We're running away."

Johnny didn't ask any qustions or try to talk me out of my plan. He just followed my lead.

We ran for a few blocks and then we stopped by the park. I hid my face in my hands and started sobbing.

"Pony, what's the matter, man?" Johnny asked.

"Darry hit me, Johnny," I sobbed, "no one ever hit me before."

Johnny was quiet. I looked up to see him as white as a ghost.

"My old man hits me all the time," he said quietly. Johnny didn't meet eye contact with me. He just stared at the ground.

I shivered and rubbed my arms to keep warm.

"Hey, Johnny, you got a smoke?" My voice trembled.

Johnny pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it from him and lit it. I stuck it in my mouth.

"Johnny, man, I'm scared," I said.

"It's gonna be alright Pony," he responded. "C'mon lets go somewhere we can think."

I decided that maybe it would be a good idea to just think. We decided to walk over to the park. But we made a rooky mistake.

Once Johnny and I were at the park, we climbed on top of the jungle gym.

We were smooking and trying to figure out what to do when a Mustang car slowly rolled down the street.

"Oh no," I said.

Johnny turned white again. "What do what do?"

"Just play it cool," I said, trying to keep him calm.

The car stopped and at least five Socs got out. As they got closer, I saw it was the same Socs that took Cherry and Marcia home with them.

"Well, well," the one with red curls said. "Lookie who we have here."

I saw him carrying a silver container of alcohol.

"They're drunk," I whispered to Johnny as he rolled on.

"Hey," the Soc said to his buddies, "ain't these the Greasers that were trying to pick up our women?"

"You'd better watch it," Johnny said low under his breath.

One of the Socs cursed at him underneth his breath.

"I believe so, Bobby boy," said another Soc with jet-black hair.

Johnny and I glanced at each other. Then, without one word of communication, we both swung off the jungle gym.

The Soc with the red curls chuckled.

"You guys know what Greasers are?" he asked us. "White trash with long, greasy-hair."

I took a deep breath. "You know what a Soc is?" I asked all of them.

"What?" the one with red curls said.

"What trash with Mustangs and fancy clothes," I shot back. And then, because I couldn't think of anything else to do, I spit at them.

Like a flash of lightning, they took after us.

"Run, Johnny!" I screamed.

I ran one way and he ran the other.

Three of them caught me while two more pushed Johnny to the ground.

I didn't know what to except until they dragged me over to the fountain and dunked my head in the water.

I couldn't breathe and I tried to fight back, but it didn't help that much. Could this be the end? I just held my breathe and hoped that I could survive this.

I passed out but not before seeing thick red liquid in the water.

When I finally woke up from almost being drowned to death, I looked around and saw Johnny plae and trembling. He looked like he was scared out of his mind.

"I . . ." he squeaked. "I . . . I killed him, Pony. I killed that boy."

By now I realized that all the Socs were gone except for a body covered in blood, laying motionless on the ground near Johnny and I. It was sick!

"Johnny," I began, cringing. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Go ahead," Johnny said, gestering, "I won't look.

I bolted to the bushes. I hunched over and vomitted what semmed like all of my insides into the bushes.

Once I was done, I layed back flat on the grass and looked up at the inky sky. A few seconds later, Johnny was hovering over me.

"Johnny," I said, close to tears, "what are we gonna do? I can't go back home and we can't turn you into the police, so what are we gonna do?!"

"Calm down, Pony," Johnny said. He was being very layed-back for someone who just _murdered _a teenaged boy.

"Dally," Johnny suddenly whispered. "C'mon, let's go find Dally. He'll know what to do!"

We both took off from the park at a dead run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darry's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just hit Ponyboy! I'm such a terrible older brother!

"Darry!" Soda exclaimed. "Why did you hit Pony! You're always yelling at him and being hard on him. And now, look! He run away!"

I didn't know what to say to this.

But Alex said, "Soda, Darry's just under a lot of stress! I'm sure he doesn't mean to treat Ponyboy the way he does. Look, he's just been worrying about us a lot since your parents died and the baby's on the way."

She took a deep breath. "Right now, we just need to calm down. I think we should go and try to find Pony before . . . before . . . be. . . ."

All of sudden, Alex passed out. I gasped and ran to catch her.

I caught Alex just before she was about to hit the floor, I looked down at her, and then at Soda. He and I shared a scared glance at each other.

"Darry!" Soda cried. "What do we do?! Alex just passed out!"

"Soda," I said, trying not to freak out, too. "Calm down. Just get me the car keys. And q_uick!_"

I felt like it was all my all fault that Alex passed out and Ponyboy ran away. But right now I had to focus on getting Alex to a hospital.

Soda ran back into the living room and handed me the keys.

"Okay," I said, "let's go."

It wasn't the easiest thing to get Alex into my truck while she was unconscious. But once we finally laid her down in the back, we hoped into the front and drove off.

"Do you think Alex scared herself so much when Ponyboy ran away that she made herself physically ill?" Soda asked while we were driving.

"I really don't know, Soda," I said.

"Or, what if something's wrong with the baby? Do you think that's why she passed out?"

My grip stiffened on the steering wheel. I never thought about the baby, and I really didn't want to think it was a miscarriage.

"Do you think Alex's water broke?" Soda asked.

Before I could answer, I heard a low groaning noise coming from the back of the truck.

"Soda, be quiet for a sec," I said.

The noise came again. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Alex waking up.

"Alex!" I cried. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Alex rubbed her forehead.

"Ugh," she groaned, "what happened?"

"You passed out after Ponyboy ran away, remember?" Soda said.

"What?!" Alex cried, bolting upright. "Pony's gone?"

"Thanks, Soda," I said angrily. "Wait to remind her."

"Well, it's the truth!" Soda retorted.

"You _guys_," Alex moaned from the back. "C'mon, now. You don't want to make me pass out again, do you?"

The two of us glanced at each other, and then shook our heads.

Alex took a deep breath. "Okay, what I think we should do is drive around town and try to look for Pony. He couldn't of gone that far if he—"

Suddenly, Alex gasped and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

Soda whirled around to face Alex.

"I just felt something," Alex said. She suddenly yelped. "I just felt the baby kick!"

Now she looked extremely nervous. And then she went pale.

"Darry," her voice cracked, and I knew what she was going to say. "The baby's coming."

She started panting really fast, like a dog out of breath.

"Alex, calm down," Soda said. "You're gonna hyperventilate. Take deep breaths. In through the noise, out through the mouth."

Alex did as she was told, and her breathing got slow and heavy. But she cringed as she did this, I knew we had to get to the hospital soon.

When we finally got there, I parked my truck in the space closest to the hospital. Soda and I jumped out and got Alex out of the back.

Soda grabbed one of her arms, and I grabbed the other. She continued to breath heavy as we helped her walk to the front door.

As soon as we got into the lobby, we saw two nurses chitchatting with each other. But when they saw us, they immediately stopped.

One of them ran away and came back a few seconds later with a wheel chair. She came over and sat the squirming Alex down.

"It's okay, honey," one of the nurses said, "we'll take care of this."

They whisked Alex down the hall with Soda and I running behind. A few feet down they stopped in front of an examine room door and banged it open.

They rolled Alex in. I was going to follow, but the second nurse blocked the doorway.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said to me. "Only family members are allowed to go in."

"But I'm her husband and the father of her baby," I said.

I heard a yelp from inside the room.

"DARRY!" Alex yelled.

She sounded a lot less calm then from before. She sounded a lot more in pain then before. All of this was happening to fast.

"I'm coming, Alex!" I called. I tried to go in, but the nurse put her hand on my chest

"Sir, I'm sorry," the nurse said, "but she can only have her family members.

"Please," I said to the nurse, "_I'm_ one of her family members. I'm her husband! And I need to go help her. Please. Just, let me in."

Before the nurse could argue with me, the doctor squeezed past her and came out of the room.

"Let him go in," he said to the nurse. "He's here for Alexandra Diaz. He's her husband and father of her baby."

The nurse sighed. "Alright," she said, stepping out of my way.

"Come in quick," the doctor said. "Your wife is about to deliver.

I was in complete shock. But Soda pushed me into the room.

"Good luck, Darry," he said and disappeared from the doorway.

I'd need all the luck I could get. I couldn't believe that in just a little while, I was going to be a father.

**Hey guys, my Confirmation starts at directly 11:00 but us candidates and our sponsors have to be in the church basement by 10:30. I'm about to receive a very special sacrament that will help me prepare for life when I'm older and on my own. Wish me luck, everyone! I'll need it!****  
**

**-Jessica S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Now that Darry is here I can finally relax, but how can I?! Ponyboy is lost who knows where, and the baby is coming!

I grabbed Darry's hand and squeezed it tight as I could as I tried to push my baby out.

The pain is UNBEARABLE! I'm in such agony that I could rip something to pieces!

I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. It's impossible to keep calm.

I just kept on pushing but my baby's not coming out. I'm such a failure!

"C'mon, Alex," Darry coached me. "You can do it."

I push hard and scream in pain. I barley felt the doctor reposition my legs from all the epidural they gave me. It made me dizzy and barley helped my pain.

"Okay, Ms. Diaz," the doctor said. "You're baby's almost here. Just a few more pushes."

I nod and take a deep breathe.

"Ready . . ." he said, "one . . . two . . . three!"

I pushed again and moaned loudly. I felt like crying, but I knew that wasn't necessary.

"C'mon, hon," Darry whispered. "I know you can do it. Just think of what it'll be like when our baby boy or girl will finally be here with us. Can't you just think of that? He or she's almost here."

I really wanted our baby to be here with us, and _now._

So I did the biggest push I ever made and I screamed in pain. This one hurt the most.

Sweat ran down the side of my face. I leaned back and took fast breaths.

Suddenly, I heard crying noises. I lifted my head and Darry and I saw the doctor was holding a baby girl.

I gasped and my mood brightened. But when Darry saw her, he passed out!

"Darry!" I cried. Wow . . . maybe he is a bit too overjoyed?

But luckily, one of the nurses strode over to him and woke him up.

As soon as the two doctors cut the cord they took my baby over to the examining table and cleaned her up.

As I waited, two of the nurses fixed me up.

Then when the doctors were done cleaning my baby up they wrapped her up in blankets and then they handed me my precious baby girl.

I looked down at her gorgeous blue-green eyes. Tears of joy filled my eyes. She's a blessing.

Darry stood over us and smiled gleefully.

"Good job, Alex," he said softly, kissing the top of my head. "She's beautiful." Darry sighed. "If only Ponyboy were here . . ."

I gave him a wry smile.

"You know what?" Darry said. We're going to find him, sweetheart. I don't want to lose him like I did with my parents."

I sighed, "Oh, Dar . . ."

Darry sat down on the bed next to me and put his arm around me.

One of the nurses let Soda come in the room soon after.

"Aww," he gushed, she's adorable, guys. What's her name?"

"Her name is Mackenzie Ann Curtis," I told him.

"I remember Ponyboy liked the name Ann so that's what we made her middle name," Darry added.

Ponyboy. Where is he? And why are we experiencing this wonderful moment, and he's not here with us?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

Johnny and I ran to Tim Shepard's bar to see if Dally was there. As soon as we got up to the entrance, I ran to the door and banged on it.

A drunk-looking man slowly opened the door.

"What do you boys want?" he asked.

"We gotta see Dally," Johnny said in a rush.

"He's busy," the man said.

I shivered. Man, I'm freezing to death!

"C'mon, man," Johnny said, "tell him it's Ponyboy and Johnny, man! He'll come then."

The man didn't look too convinced.

"C'mon!" Johnny pleaded.

The man frowned and then closed the door in our face.

"What the hell!" I said to the door.

Johnny walked to the window and peered in. I bent over him so I could see, too.

We saw the man coming back with Dally, who didn't have a shirt on.

We both went back to the door.

"What do you guys want?"Dally asked. He looked tired.

"Johnny killed a Soc." My voice trembled.

"WHAT?" Dally asked. He looked at the two of us. "Alright, good for you," he said to Johnny. Then he lead us inside and up to his room.

"Hey, are you stupid?" Dally asked me. "C'mon, take your shirt off! You're gonna freeze to death."

I did as I was told and Dally threw me a towel I could use to dry off.

"I wish I had a weed _now_," Johnny muttered.

Dally went to his dresser and pulled out something from a drawer.

"Here," he said, coming back over to Johnny. He handed him a heater!

Johnny cautiously examined it.

"Hey, don't be pointing that at me," Dally warned, "it's loaded."

Johnny stuffed the gun in his pocket.

"Here's fifty bucks," Dally said handing some money to Johnny. Then he handed me a plaid shirt. "It's a little big on ya, but it'll keep you warm."

Dally beckoned for us to come closer.

"Now, here's what you're gonna do: get the 3:15 train to Windrixville, it's a freight. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back, so you don't have to worry about water. As soon as you get there, buy a week's supply of food this morning before the story gets out. And then don't so much as stick your noses out the door, am I clear?"

We both nodded.

"I'll be up as soon as I think everything's clear," he finished.

I was shivering and close to tears.

"Hey, relax, buddy," Dally told me, patting my shoulder. "Alright, you're ready to go."

Johnny and I headed back downstairs, through the bar, and out the door.

We went running to catch the train. Just as it was about to leave, we jumped up on it and hid inside.

We had to hide behind the wooden crates when we heard workers coming they check inside.

Thank _God_ they didn't found us.

"I wish that I hadn't killed that Soc, Ponyboy," Johnny said quietly. "Alex must be scared to death right now."

I had to agree with Johnny on that. How would everyone react once they found out what happened?

My worries began as the train slowly began to pull away from our familiar hometown.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been almost a week since Johnny and I came to the old church on top of Jay Mountain.

I was getting tired of eating nothing but baloney all the time.

_And_ because Johnny and I had to change our identities because the police were looking for us, I had to cut my hair.

Which I wouldn't mind, if it also didn't mean _bleaching _my hair!

My hair is the color of a frickin' banana! I'm never gonna hear the end of this when I get back home. _If _I get back home. I was starting to lose hope.

While Johnny was (surprisingly) sleeping soundly, I lay awake, thinking.

What was everyone doing back home?

What was Soda doing? Was he worried about me? And Alex? I'm sure she was worried sick; I'm almost certain. But did she have her baby yet?

If she did, was it a boy or a girl? And what was it's name?

And Darry. Was he sorry for hitting me? I hope he was. I hope he was so sorry that when I got back, he would drop on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

I don't get him at all. If he loved me, like Soda said, then how come he treated me like crap? He's so mean. I'm sure he's the worst big brother on the planet.

And _where_ is Dally? He told us he'd be here to pick us up in a week. Well, the week's almost up, and how come he's not here yet? I hope he comes.

I'm sick of living this way.

**(The next morning . . .)**

"Hey blonde, wake up!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Come on, get _up!_"

Oh, _finally_ Dally decided to show up. He turned me on my side. I opened my eyes and blinked.

Yup, there he was, the rough and tough Dallas Winston.

"Hey Dal," I said sleepily. "How you been?"

He walked over to Johnny. "Hey Johnny," he said. "Rise and shine."

Johnny sat up. "Hey Dal," he said. "How are ya?"

"How's Soda?" I asked.

"Are the fuzz after us?" Johnny asked.

I swear our rapid fire questions were really starting to tick Dally off.

He said, "Wait one thing at a time. Hey, you guys hungry? You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"_You're _starving," Johnny muttered. "Try eating baloney for four days."

Dally chuckled. He fished something out of his coat pocket. "I got a special delivery for Ponyboy Curtis."

He handed me an envelope.

"Who's this from?" I asked as I opened it.

"The president," Dally joked. "Who do you think? From your brother, Sodapop."

How did Soda know I was here?

"I told him I didn't know where you were," Dally went on, "but he didn't believe me. He really wanted me to give that to you, man."

I opened my letter.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_Well, I guess you got into some trouble, huh? Darry's awfully sorry about hitting you. You know he didn't mean it. And he's extremely worried about you. Alex is even worse. I swear, she's probably deathly worried about you. Guess what? She finally had her baby. Soon after you ran off she fainted because she was so shocked, and while on the drive to the hospital, she went into labor. But we made it to the hospital in time and then she gave birth to Mackenzie Ann Curtis. Isn't that cool? They chose your name middle name for her, Pony. But if you think Alex and Darry would be overjoyed, they're still really worried about you. Alex refuses to eat or even sleep. All she wants to know if you and Johnny are okay. Please come back Pony. Everyone's going nuts about you guys. Tell Johnny we say hi. Oh and there's two pictures of little Mackenzie._

_Your brother,_

_Sodapop Curtis_

I found two pictures taped on the back of the letter. And there was Mackenzie.

In the first picture, her little fists where clenched and her face was scrunched up and red.

One gloved hand held out a birth certificate with an inky footprint on the left hand side and another gloved hand held Mackenzie's little foot that was pressed it against the other side of the paper.

In the next picture, Mackenzie had a little nit cap on and was a bundle of blanket in Alex's arms, fast asleep.

I smiled at my beautiful new little niece, not concerned about anything else Soda had told me.

"Hey Johnny come here and look at Mackenzie," I called.

"Oh the baby's out!" he said, bounding over. "Let me see the picture!"

I handed it to him. As soon as he Mackenzie, a smile broke out across his face.

"Aw, Pony," Johnny gushed. "She's adorable. The cutest baby I've ever seen."

He was still smiling as he handed back the picture.

"Dally what's goin' on back home anyways?" Johnny asked.

"Get in the car, I'll tell you on the way," he said.

We got out of the church and headed towards the car. Dally started the engine and we were off.

"Hey where'd you get this car?" Johnny asked from the front seat.

"It's Buck's," Dally said. "Alright, now both of you listen. When Darry called us, everyone was in shock, but they were all feeling different. Believe it or not, but when Alex was sent home with the baby, she didn't want to eat or sleep. The last time I saw her was yesterday and she was as pale as a ghost."

He paused. "Remember when I said I hated kids?" Johnny and I nodded. "Well, after seeing Mackenzie . . . she's _okay_, I mean . . . I guess I kind of like them now."

"Mackenzie has Alex's face structure and hair," Johnny pointed out. "But I don't know _where _she got her eye color from. Darry's eyes are blue, and Mackenzie's are a blueish-green color."

Johnny nudged me. "Hey, maybe she gets it from you, Pony." He smiled at me.

I huffed. " have _grayish_-green eyes, not blue."

"You still got the blue," Johnny said. "And Alex has green hazel eyes, which is close to green."

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Hang on tight!" Dally called as we suddenly picked up speed. "And don't puke!" He started laughing hysterically.

Johnny and I flew back into our seats. Dally swerved the car violently to the right just as a dark-blue pickup truck was about drive into us!

"Jerk!" some guy yelled from the truck.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Johnny yelled.

Dally slowed down and pulled into a Dairy Queen parking lot.

**Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to end the chapter here. But I hope you enjoyed it. Review as always! Until next time, stay gold and do it for Johnny!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this is huge! I'm done with 7th grade on _Thursday_. Then I start _8th _grade on September 4th. I'm so psyched for next year! My class'll rule the school and I'll become a teenager! But I'm kinda bumbed that this year is coming close to an end. I'll miss everyone in my class over the summer, (but maybe the kids who aren't nice to me not so much.) To me, they're like my second family. We've all been in the same class together since first grade. We've had a lot of kids come and go, but the 23 remaining kids (including me) will stay at my school and finish up. Okay, so enough about my school life and let's hit it! Here's the next chapter of _The Outsiders in a Different Way_:**

Dally drove up to the drive through and ordered our food.

Then he drove up front and got the food. Johnny and I took it all out of the bags as Dally pulled into a parking space.

Johnny ans I started stuffing our faces with burgers and fries and washed it down with our Cokes.

We ate so fast that I didn't notice Dally gawking at us.

"Take it easy, you guys, there's plenty of food," he said. "Jeez, and I thought _I _wa_s_ hungry."

Then Dally filled us in on what was going on at home.

"That Soc you killed had plenty of friends," he told us. "Right now in town it's all Soc against Greaser. It's gotten so wild that I had to start carryin' around a heater to scare any Soc off."

I nearly chocked on my sundae. "Dally, you can kill people with heaters!" I exclaimed.

And that's when I noticed the shiny black piece of steal sitting in his lap. Dally was putting more bullets in the slot.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Dally must've feel me staring, because he looked up at my shocked face.

_"Relax, _Ponyboy," he said as if it were no big deal. "It ain't loaded yet."

He continued with his story. "We're havin' a rumble tomorrow night to settle this whole Greaser/Soc thing once and for all."

He paused. "Oh, and we got ourselves a spy, too. It's that good lookin' broad I tried to pick up the other night."

Johnny and I glanced at each other.

"Cherry Valance?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dally said. Then he smiled to himself. "Y'know what? I think she likes me."

I got annoyed when he said that. I wasn't going to add to his satisfaction be telling him the truth.

Besides, I don't think Cherry would've wanted me too.

I pulled out my letter from Soda and took out the pictures of Mackenzie.

She was so tiny and innocent, and I wish I could've gone home already and seen and held her for real.

Johnny reached for a picture and stared at it.

"Don't worry, Pony," he said, "you might get a chance to see her soon."

I sighed. _If_ Darry would ever let me back in the house again.

We finished our food quickly and Dally started up the car again. We had to go and pick up the rest of our stuff at the church.

We all rode in silence for a couple of miles.

Then, out of the blue, Johnny said, "That's it. I know what I have to do."

Dally glanced at him. "What?"

"I have to turn myself in," he said. "It ain't fair that I'm keeping Pony from seeing Soda and Darry and Alex. And everyone else is worried sick about us." Johnny looked doubtful. "Did my parents ask about me?"

"No, they didn't," Dally said, "and you can't go to jail, Johnny! Jail will change you, man. You don't know what a few months in jail can do to ya. You can put me in jail, but I don't wanna see that happen to you. And you guys already have everyone at home worried sick! Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas and try to find you guys, and you should've seen the look on Alex's face when she thought you guys went all the way out to Texas! You got everyone goin' nuts!"

Johnny feel silent again and looked ahead at the curved road.

Dally huffed. "Look, Johnny, all I'm trying to say is—"

"WHOA!" I cut him off. "Look!"

I pointed ahead at the old church, which was on fire!

"What happened?" Dally exclaimed. "How'd it catch _fire_?"

Johnny and I looked at each other. One of our cigarette butts must've landed somewhere in the church and started the fire.

As we drove up, we saw two school buses near the front entrance and there was a fat man herding some kids away from the blazing flames.

"C'mon!" Johnny yelled and jumped out of the car.

"Johnny, no!" Dally yelled after him. Dally tried to grab me as I jumped out, too. "Ponyboy!"

We both ran up to the fat man and frightened kids. He was doing a head count.

"Eight . . . nine . . ." he said to himself.

Suddenly, a paranoid teacher ran up behind him.

"Jerry!" she exclaimed. "Jerry! Some of the kids are missing!"

Then Johnny and I heard screams from inside the church.

We didn't think about anything that would happen; we both just ran around to the back of the church.

"Hey, where you boys going?" I heard Jerry call.

But I was already kicking the window open. I stepped into the hot and falling church, with Johnny right by my side.

"Hey, why didn't that guy come?" I yelled over the roaring fire.

"He can't!" Johnny yelled back.

"Why, too scared?"

"No, too fat."

I looked aroudn widley for the kids. Then I heard high-pitch kid screams over the crackling fire.

"Let's try over there!" I yelled, pointing deeper into the church.

We both ran across the burning floor, and we heard the screams again behind a blocked door.

Johnny and I tried to pry it open with all our strength, and when it slowly creaked open, I could make out the faces of six frightened little kids.

"They're here!" I yelled. "We foudn them!"

"C'mon, y'all!" Johnny urged them, helping them out as quickly as possible.

They all huddled close together, whimpering softly.

"Okay, I don't think we'll be able to get them all out at once," he yelled.

Just Dally made an opening through a window. I ushered the kids over, with Johnny behind me.

"Here Dal!" I yelled, handing him a little boy. "Take one!"

Dally grabbed the biy underneth the arms and lifted him out. Then I handed hi manother little boy and then I girl, who bit me.

"Ow!" I yelped, shoving hr at Dally.

It was starting to become boiling hot. And wearing Dally's heavy shirt just made it worse.

Johnny handed Dally the last kid.

"Get outta there!: Dally screamed "The roof's about to fall!"

I looked up at the caving-in ceiling. I rushed out the window and tripped, landing face-down on the ground.

But I turned around and saw Johnny barley making it out the window. Then I heard a loud _creeek. _

"JOHNNY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Get _OUT_ of there!"

Just as the roof collapsed and I heard yelping, Dally smacked the back of my head, and then I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I finally decided to update with a new chapter! And I know it's supposed to be great and all, but I just read something that got me a _little_ ticked off . . . okay, actually _very _pissed. And I'm not really sure how explain _what_ I'm feeling but, well . . . let's just take Cherry for example. I'm re-reading the Outsiders on my iPad, and I got up to the part where Two-Bit and Ponyboy meet up with Cherry on their way home from visiting Dally and Johnny in the hospital. You know how Ponyboy thinks that only the Greasers have it bad, and the Socs have no problems what so ever? And you know when Cherry makes him realize that it's _not _just the Greaser who have problems, but the Socs, too? (I actually don't remember that one. I'm not sure what part of the book that was, or if Cherry or Randy made Pony realize that.) But my point is . . . you may run into someone in your life who makes it seem like _their _life is so awful and full of problems. And they may never stop to think about you. Which is sort of my point. You have your own problems to deal with, too. But do they ever stop and think about _you?_ Probably not. It's not all about them. You matter just as much as they do, too, and don't you guys ever forget that. This is kind of what I'm feeling right now. And reading what I did bugged the hell out of me. Guys, I'm sorry if reading this author's note was boring to you, but I just needed to get my emotions out. And all of my readers have always been so supportive. So thank you if you understand.  
**

"Who . . . ?" I croaked, but someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Don't speak," a voice that sounded somewhat familiar. "You're gonna be alright."

A flash of light from a street light passed as we moved along the road. I got a quick glimpse of the stranger's face. It was that big guy from the church, Jerry.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. "And Dallas?"

"Your friends are behind us, in the other ambulances," he said calmly. "You three are the bravest kids I've ever seen in my life," he continued.

"What are you guys professional heroes or something?" he joked.

I was getting dizzy from being jostled around so much. "We're greasers," I replied weakly.

He stopped smiling and stared down at me in amusement. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"No, I ain't kidding. You take me to town, you'll find out pretty fast." I didn't make any sense, but I didn't care. I felt like hell.

"We're going there now," he said quietly.

**(At the hospital . . .)**

I sat in the waiting room with Jerry sitting next to me. I'd already been checked out. I only had a few small burns from the falling embers in the church.

Jerry told me that Dally accidentally knocked me out because my back was on fire and he tried to push me down on the grass so that they could put it out.

He said that if I hadn't been wearing Dally's heavy jacket, my back probably would've been singed.

He also told me what happened with Johnny and Dally.

Dally had a few burns and burned his right arm badly trying to pull Johnny out of the fire.

But his burns would heal, and he'd have use of his right arm again within the next few weeks.

It was Johnny I was worried about. He was in critical condition. When that piece of timber fell on him, it broke his back.

He was suffering from serve burns and shock. And because his back was broken, he couldn't feel anything below his waist.

_If_ he lived? I was trying hard to ignore the "if." Johnny had to live. He just had to. It wouldn't be the same, and gang wouldn't get along without him.

I saw the paramedics wheel Johnny and Dally in earlier.

Johnny was burned up and motionless, but Dally was fine and just had a few minor injuries.

"If you ever pull another stunt like that again I'll kill you," he warned as they rolled him past. "I'll frickin' kill you."

I grabbed a cigarette and started to smoke to try and calm down.

But when Jerry saw me, he said, "Kid, you shouldn't be smoking. You're too young."

"I am?" I asked.

How am I too young? Some of my friends started smoking when they were pre-teens!

I looked down the hall and suddenly saw Soda come through the doors.

I jumped up and ran to him.

"Ponyboy!" he said, pulling me into a hug. He stroked my hair "Oh, look at your tough hair. I missed you so much, kiddo."

I turned my head and saw Darry standing there. His hands were jammed in his pockets and he looked like he was crying.

And when I saw big tears running down his cheeks, I realized that he _was_. Darry never cried, even when Mom and Dad died. t

Now I understood what Soda meant when Darry is always worried about me and he really _does _care.

"Pony," Darry started, but I ran to him and said flung myself onto him.

"Darry!" I cried, and he hugged me back tightly. "I'm so sorry."

He started crying. "I thought we lost you like we lost Mom and Dad," he sobbed.

Soda came over to us, and Darry pulled him into a hug, too.

We were one big blob of happiness, but I was so glad to finally be back with my brothers.

**(Later . . .)**

On the ride home, I was getting really tired, but I wanted to see Alex and Mackenzie. But I fell asleep in the car, and before I knew it we were back at the house.

"Let's go little brother," Darry said. "We're home." I didn't want to get up so Darry picked me up and carried me.

"He's getting pretty big to be carried," Soda complained. Can't those two just let me sleep in piece?

Soda opened the door, and the minute we walked through I felt someone crushing me and Darry with a big hug.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you had me scared to death!" Alex exclaimed. "You had me worried sick for the whole week. I would be yelling at you right now but it's late and you need to get some sleep and I just put Mackenzie down."

I tried to get up but Darry said I needed some rest. We _all_ did.

"No," I mumbled, "not until I see my new little niece."

But no one didn't listened to me and as soon as Darry threw my on my bed, I was out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've noticed that some of you in your reviews were talking about how excited you were to meet little Mackenzie. Well, in this chapter of _The Outsiders in a Different Way, _we finally get to! In the past few chapters, I've described Mackenzie a little differently than the previous owner, Yosdel Skywalker did. Well, not _that _differently, but I'm just talking about with her face structure and hair. But let's meet Mackenzie already!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Mackenzie **

I woke up early the next morning. Soda, Darry and Alex were still sound asleep.

I decided to go ahead and take a shower and then make breakfast for everyone.

I took a quick shower, trying not to wake everyone up, and then dried off and put on a pair of new, clean clothes.

I was walking down the wall toward the kitchen when I heard gurgling noises coming from Alex and Darry's room.

I stopped and then backtracked to their door. I put my ear against the door and I heard a baby gurgling.

I held my breath and then quietly open the door. Darry was snoring soundly, while Alex was breathing lightly next to him.

Then I saw an old crib that used to belong to me when I was a baby in the corner of the room. I tiptoed over and peeked inside.

And there, lying in the crib, was the actual, living Mackenzie, wide-awake with her tiny fist in her mouth. Gosh, she sure is a beautiful baby.

I checked to see if Darry and Alex were still asleep, and when the coast was clear, I carefully lifted Mackenzie out of her crib and carried her out of the bedroom.

I cradled her in my arms as we silently walked down the hall.

Two-Bit used to tell me that I had to be careful with babies because they're very fragile.

But Mackenzie didn't weight that much and she was easy to handle.

When I peered down at her, she was just perfect.

Her bluish-green eyes sparkled, and the blonde fuzz on her hair shined. Johnny was right. She _did _have Alex's face structure. Darry would be disappointed.

But her eyes. I did see Darry's blueness in them, except Mackenzie's eyes weren't ice-blue. They were clear pond blue. Full of wonder and mystery.

And the green. Johnny was right about that, too. Alex did have hazel eyes, but Mackenzie's eyes weren't green, as in hazel-green.

They were _my _color green. Green like the leaves on trees and the grass.

Mackenzie looked up at me and cooed. I just smiled and chuckled softly. Boy, she was a cutie.

And it made me feel like she didn't deserve to live a life where there's Socs and Greasers involved.

Mackenzie is kinda like Johnny, I noticed. She's more on the quiet side. But I'm sure she'll be a chatterbox when she's older.

When I walked into the living room with Mackenzie, Tim was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

We always leave our door unlocked in case one of the boys needs a place to stay.

"Hey Tim," I said.

Tim nodded in my direction. "Hey, kid."

He pulled back a couch cushion to reveal a gift basket with, surprisingly, a pink bow tied to it.

"This is for the little one. See ya around." Then he got up and left.

The gift basket was full of baby food, clothes, and toys.

I didn't know what to do with Mackenzie while I cooked breakfast.

I looked around for something to lay her down in, and then I saw a laundry basket next to the couch.

It was just barely full of towels. I decided that Mackenzie wouldn't be able to roll out, so I lay her down in it and handed her a rattle to play with.

She took it from me and shook it happily. It made a jingling sound.

I turned to go into the kitchen when the door slammed Two-Bit and Steve came in. I was surprised Mackenzie didn't start crying After the loud slam.

"Oh hey, Mac and Cheese, how's it goin'?" Two-Bit said coming over with a big grin on his face.

"Mac and Cheese." I wonder who made _that_ nickname up.

Two-Bit picked me up around the waist and swung me in the air. I yelped and Steve ruffled up my hair. They were both laughing hard.

With all the loud commotion, Mackenzie started to cry.

The three of us immediately stopped horsing around and tried to make Mackenzie stop crying.

We made funny faces at her and shook her rattle to try and calm her down, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly, Darry stormed downstairs, fully dressed in his work clothes, with a storied look on his face.

At first I though that Darry would yell at us, but he gently picked Mackenzie up and rocked her flack and forth in his arms. She stopped crying after a few minutes.

Steve looked amused. "Wow, who knew Superdope had a way with babies?"

Darry glared at him. "In case _you _didn't notice, Steve, who was the one to make my baby girl cry?" Darry turned to me. "Ponyboy, next time please tell me or Alex when you're taking Mackenzie out of the crib, alright? I almost had a heart attack when I saw she wasn't there."

"So, Ponyboy?" Steve said, "what's it like being a hero?"

I stared at him. "A what?"

"A hero," he repeated. "Y'know, like a big shot."

He showed me a newspaper article that said, "**Delinquents Turn Into ****Heroes**."

"It's all about us," I said.

The article told about everything that happened the night Johnny and I ran away. How Johnny and I killed a Soc, how we escaped, how we rescued those little kids from the church fire.

There was also a paragraph about me, Soda, and Darry. It told about how Darry worked two part-time jobs and took care of me and Soda.

It also mentioned that Soda quit school and got a job to help Darry provide for our family, and that I was a straight A's student and on the Honor Roll.

I wondered if they were going to put me and Soda in a boy'd home. But they wouldn't keep us apart!

"Dally's gonna be ticked that they didn't mention his police record," Two-Bit said. He took Mackenzie from Darry and started making funny faces at her.

He was right. Dally would be mad. He was really proud of that record.

Just then, Soda stepped out of the shower. "Hey, Ponyboy," he said. "Darry, where are my jeans?"

"They're ironed in my closet," he answered. "Now hurry up or you're gonna be late. And when you go in my room, _please _be quiet. Alex is still sleeping."

I heard Soda grumble, "Alright, alright," and race down the hall.

Speaking of Alex, I was surprised I didn't see anything about her or Mackenzie in the article.

"Hey Darry, how come Alex isn't in the article?" I asked.

Darry grimaced. "I didn't want the news reporters to interview her. I thought that the fuzz might say something about her only being nineteen and having a daughter to take care of."

I also asked Darry about the court thing, and he said the cops told him about it last night.

Soda came back into the living room fully dressed in his work clothes.

"When we win the rumble I'm gonna throw a sick party where we can all get drunk," he said. "And I'll be showing Macky off to our fellow party goers."

Darry made a face. "I have two things to say to that, Soda: 1. Where are you gonna get the money from? And 2. There's no way on earth that I'm gonna let you show off my only daughter to a bunch of drunk hoodlums."

He grabbed the truck keys. "Alright, we're off. Pony, if Alex wakes up tell her that I'm at work. And Two-Bit? You help Pony with Mackenzie. Maybe I should stay home . . ."

"Don't worry, Darry," I interrupted. "You got nothin' to worry about."

I knew Alex would wake up any minute now and take over Mackenzie for us. Besides how bad would it be?

Two-Bit had a little sister, so he could help me, (even though she's my age.)

"Besides," I reminded Darry, "we can't afford it."

He sighed. "Alright," he said. "We'll see you."

Steve, Soda, and Darry left, so that meant Two-Bit and I were alone, taking care of Mackenzie.

How bad could it be to take care of week-old baby?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey guys listen up! This is the last chapter of _The Outsiders in a Different Way _where the original owner, Yosdel Skywalker, left off. So I'll have to continue the story in the next chapter. I hope I don't fail you guys with this chapter first. I'm starting to get an idea of what's gonna happen in the next chapter, but it's not fully in the process of being written down. Usually I have no problem coming up with ideas for my other story, _Trying to be a Good Girl_, but that's somewhat different from this story. But wish me luck, guys! **

"Are you sure about this, Two-Bit?" I asked curiously.

We silently made our way down the hall to Alex and Darry's bedroom. This _really _wasn't how I wanted to wake Alex up.

Two-Bit wanted to dump a bucket of water all over her, and I was almost 100% sure that Alex would kill him afterwards.

I had Mackenzie in my arms, who stared up at me with her big blueish-greenish eyes.

She sucked on her little thumb in her mouth, making slurping noises.

Two-Bit slowly pushed the door open with his foot, and made a long _creeek. _

Alex sat up in the dark, wide-awake. She eyed Two-Bit when he froze with the bucket of water in his arms.

She rolled out of bed and padded across the floor to Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit," she asked, "what's _that?_"

Two-Bit gaped at her. "Um . . . a bucket?"

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh. And, um, what's _inside _the bucket, hmm?"

"Uh. . . . water?"

"And what were you planning on _doing _with that water, Two-Bit?"

Two-But fell silent. I could tell Alex was pleased with his reaction.

"Next time this happens, I swear you're gonna _lose an arm._"

Alex wasn't the slightest bit scary, so if she ever threatened people, they obviously didn't believe her one bit.

But this time, with Alex being all hormonal after having Mackenzie, she did look pretty serious and her tone suggested that we back off.

It looked like she didn't change into her pajamas, but she was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. She had bed-hair.

I handed Mackenzie to her. "You've really changed, Ponyboy," she said. Then, as if worried she made me feel bad, she quickly added, "But tin a good way. And I like it."

She hitched Mackenzie into a comfy position, and then lifted her little wrist, making her wave.

"Mackenzie, say hi to your Uncle Pony," she said. Then she did an impression of a baby voice, which sounded tiny and scratchy. "Hi, Uncle Pony!"

I smiled, and the real Mackenzie hiccuped and drooled onto Alex's T-shirt.

Two-But and I laughed, and Alex sighed. "Oh, Mackenzie, my baby girl. You can be so messy sometimes," she said to her. Mackenzie gurgled.

Alex handed Mackenzie back to me and shooed us out of her room while she changed her shirt.

When she was done, she came back into the living room wearing a plan white tank top.

Mackenize slept in her arms as we discussed when we would go see Johnny and Dally.

Right before we were about to leave, Alex's older brother, Danny Diaz, walked through the door.

We hadn't seen him since Alex first found out she was pregnant with Mackenzie.

"Alexandra Diaz," he said, "long time no see." He hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey, Danny!" Alex cried, running over to him. He greeted her with a squeeze.

"Aw, look at your baby," he said, peering down at the sleeping Mackenzie in Alex's arms. "She sure is a cutie."

Danny is one of the most bad and tuff Greasers in town, But he has a soft side when it comes to Alex.

He's a twenty four-year-old hood and Dally's role model. He's known for robbing gas stations, drug stores, and thrift shops.

He's also known for carrying nothing other than his heater.

But as tuff as he is, Danny loves his little sister a lot. He's the only family that Alex has who cares about her.

Danny knew Darry and the rest of us, too.

"So let's go see Johnny and Dally," he said. "I'll drive, and I brought a seat for the little Greaser."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "_You're _driving?"

She glanced at me and Two-Bit as if to say, _Oh, no. This can't be good._

Danny usually drove over 80 miles per hour on the main road.

I had a bad feeling about this, especially with week-old Mackenzie with us.

But Two-But didn't seem to notice.

"Awesome!" he said. "I call shot gun!"

Then he ran out the door to Danny's truck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, guys. This is the chapter of ****_The Outsiders in a Different Way _****where I'm supposed to continue the story. I hope I don't fail you all with this chapter! Review as always, and favorite and follow!**

To our luck, Danny didn't drive at break-neck speed. He drove slow enough so that a baby (or three teenagers) wouldn't get killed.

Danny and Two-Bit sat up front while Alex and I sat in the back and watched Mackenzie.

It was busy in the hospital wing when we walked in. I learned that Johnny and Dally were in the same hospital where Alex had Mackenzie.

"Look, Mackenzie," Alex said in a soft voice, "this is where you first came from!" Mackenzie wiggled in her arms.

The nurses wouldn't let us see Johnny at first, but when the doctor saw it was us, he let us go in and see him.

"He's been asking for them," he said as he opened the door.

My stomach turned icy just at the sight of him. Johnny was crippled on his bed, eyes closed and motionless.

We quietly walked towards him. "Hey, Johnnycake," Two-Bit said.

Johnny opened his eyes. "Hey, y'all." he tried to grin.

The nurse opened the curtains. "So he can talk after all," she said with a smile.

"They treatin' you okay, kid?" Danny asked in a hard tone.

"Don't," Johnny gasped, "Don't let me put enough grease in my hair."

"Don't talk, sweetie," Alex said gently. "Don't strain your voice."

Alex raised Mackenzie in her arms. "Someone's been wanting to meet you, Johnny."

Johnny's eyes twinkled as she brought Mackenzie closer. "Mackenzie, say 'hi' to Johnny."

Mackenzie stared at Johnny's crippled face but curious big, black eyes. She made a baby squeak and touched his nose.

He winced a little, and Alex drew Mackenzie back. "_Mackenzie_," she said. "No touching."

You would've thought that she was talking to her daughter about not touching an artifact at a museum.

Not that there are museums in Tulsa, anyway.

Johnny sighed and tried to grin. "It's alright, Alex," he whispered. "She's a real pretty baby."

"Thank you, sweetie," Alex said, teary-eyed.

"Listen, Johnny," Two-Bit said. "I just wanted to tell you that we're having the big rumble tonight."

Johnny's eyes widened, but he kept quiet.

Two-Bit continued, "It's too bad you and Dally can't be in it. It's the first big rumble we've had—not coutin' the one were we beat Shepard."

"He came by," Johnny said.

"Tim Shepard?"

Johnny nodded. "Came to see Dally."

"Is he still here?" Danny asked, also being good buddies with Tim.

Johnny shook his head. "Left an hour ago."

"Well, anyways, kid, you know you got your name in the paper for being a hero?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny almost grinned and nodded. "Tough enough," he managed.

It seemed like even a few words were tuckering him out, because he was as pale as his pillow after he talked. He looked awful and sick.

"You want anything besides hair grease, kid?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny barley nodded. "The book," he said, glancing at me. "Can you get me another one?"

"He's talking about _Gone with the Wind_," I told him.

"Okay, I'll run to the drugstore real quick. Don't y'all run off," Two-Bit said cheerfully. Then he got up and left.

"Dally's gonna be okay," I said. "And Darry and I are okay now."

Johnny knew what I meant. Suddenly, he closed his eyes tight.

"Johnny!" I said, alarmed, "are you okay?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah, it just . . . hurts sometimes."

I heard a small noise, thinking it was Mackenzie. But when I looked, Alex had big tears rolling down her cheeks. She glanced at me.

"Um . . ." she sniffed. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just go wait outside." She turned to go, but then she handed Mackenzie to me. "Keep her with you, Pony."

She lowered her voice. "She should get to know Johnny while . . . while she still can." Her voice turned high-pitched, and she went out the door.

I heard her start to sob before it closed. Danny gave me a sickened look. "I'm gonna go check on her," was all he said. He went back over to Johnny.

"Take it easy, kid. Hope you feel better." He gently ruffled up Johnny's hair and went to join Alex outside.

I sat down in Two-Bit's chair with Mackenzie. Johnny sighed. "I'm pretty bad off, aren't I, Pony?"

"You'll be okay," I said with fake cheerfulness. I rocked Mackenzie in my arms. "You gotta be. The gang couldn't get along with out you."

It was true. We could never get along without him. We needed Johnny as much as he needed us.

"I'll never be able to walk again," he faltered. "Not even on crutches. Busted my back."

"You'll be okay," I repeated.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. You'll scare him. Don't be like Alex, _I thought rapidly. Mackenzie gurgled, and she reached her little hand out for Johnny.

_Aw jeez, I was going to cry. _Especially when Johnny started telling me that he thought that sixteen years wasn't long enough to live.

"Johnny, don't worry. You're gonna be just fine," I told him.

Johnny didn't fight it anymore. He just sighed. "I hope so, Pony," he whispered.

"So do I."

**That's the chapter, guys. I hope it was good enough for everyone. I'm sorry that it was kind of sad, and I'm sorry if I kind of rushed through it. _I_ think I did, anyway. I just wanted to get it over with, because I hate it when Johnny's in critical condition. It's really depressing, especially with him. But there may be a surprising twist in this story. After all, this fanfic is called, _The Outsiders in a _Different _Way_! Remember to review, and stay gold and do it for Johnny!**

**-Jessica S **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know, I've been kinda busy lately. I've just been getting invited a lot of places with my friends, so I've been hanging out with them. And my family just got this new pool membership at a place that's ten minutes away from my house. Okay, so before I ramble on, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Remember to like, favorite, and review! **

The nurse had hurried me out the door before Two-Bit came back in with Johnny's book.

Johnny'd upset himself and passed out when the nurse told him that his mother was here to see him.

Two-Bit asked the nurse to make sure that Johnny got his book when he came around, and she said she would.

We stared at Johnny's door a long time after it closed.

Alex and Danny were waiting outside in the hall for us. They were both sitting in lounge chairs, with Alex leaning against Danny and her head on his shoulder.

Alex was teary-eyed and puffy-faced. Danny just stared straight ahead, with a hungry look on his face. We stopped in front of them.

"S-so . . . how is he?" Alex asked. Two-Bit and I shared a look.

"To be honest, Alex, he passed out cold before we left," I said.

Alex's tears started anew. Danny pat her back in a brotherly way.

Two-Bit rubbed his forehead. "I wish it was any one of us except Johnny," he mumbled.

"We can't get along without him," I added.

Mackenzie lay silently in my arms. Looking at her made me think about new life, and joy and happiness. Little kids are so innocent.

But they get older, and when you get older, things get harder, and stressful. Like what Johnny went through in his life. And death nears closer . . .

_Stop it, _I commanded myself. _Get a hold of yourself. Thinking about this isn't going to help you feel better. _

Turning abruptly, I said, "Let's go see Dallas."

As we walked down the hall, we saw Johnny's mom, who looks exactly like him in girl version.

As we passed by, she was saying, "But he's my _son_! I have a right to see him! After all the damn trouble his father and I have gone through to raise him . . ."

What in the san Hell was that crack-head talking about? All the trouble they've gone trough to _raise _Johnny? He barley spent any of his time _near_ them!

"And now _this _is are reward?" Mrs. Cade rambled on. "He'd rather see those no-good holdems than his own folks!"

She saw us pass by and spun on her heel. She shot us such a look of hatred that I almost backed into the wall with Mackenzie.

"It's all your fault," she snapped. "You're always running around getting jailed and God knows what else . . ."

I thought she was gonna cuss us out. I really did.

Two-Bit's eyes narrowed and Danny glared at her. Alex looked shocked and gaped at her.

"No wonder he hates your guts," Two-Bit retorted.

"Just f**k off, p****y," Danny growled, almost knocking Mrs. Cade down if it weren't for Alex holding him back.

I really don't like to hear women get sworn at. Even if they really deserve it.

But I was surprised when Alex stepped up and got right up in Mrs. Cade's grill.

"I can't tell you _how _many times Johnny's had to come to our house because he doesn't have a place to stay," she started. "I can't tell you how many times I've seen bruises and cuts on his face and body because of _your _husband. And I can't tell you how many times I hear you hack off at him for something all the way down at our house."_  
_

She cleared her throat. "Listen, Loretta, if you think you're raising that boy of yours right, you're _dead _wrong. You don't even _love _him. So how is that trouble for _you_? How do you have _any _right to even call him your son? What you put Johnny through is abloslute crap, okay?"

Alex's voice was raising. "The reason that he's in the hospital is your fault, 'kay? No one was treating him baldy except for you and your husband. So don't you go blaming any of your s**t on my boys, because that is absolute bull s**t."

Mrs. Cade was now backing away from _Alex. _"In fact, if it weren't for them, Johnny wouldn't even know what family is. So, yes, your reward is a piece of shit, because that's exactly what you people are. And I'm sick of your stupid ways."

She turned her back to Mrs. Cade, and strode past us, re-claiming Mackenzie on the way.

Two-Bit, Danny, and I were struck-dumb. I never thought Alex had cussed in her life. And boy, she sure was good at it.

Mrs. Cade was even struggling to come up with a come-back. I could tell.

"Y'all are nuts," her voice shook, "and you always will be!"

"Oh, go to hell you frickin' drunkard!" Two-Bit called, his voice thick with tears as we pushed him along down the hall.

I hope the nurse had enough sense to not let Ms. Cade see Johnny. It would kill him.

Alex's face was angry and flushed as we walked down the hall in silence. She was muttering something under her breath.

"Alex," Danny suddenly burst out, "that was _awesome_! Where did _that _come from?"

Alex sighed. "I've always been so afraid of Loretta Cade," she said. "But hearing her say those horrible things about you boys and Johnny . . . I guess it just made me blow up."

"Well, _clearly_," Danny said. "But I never thought you could stand her up like that!"

"And I thought _I _was gonna tell her off good," Two-Bit teased. Alex's mouth curved into a side-ways smile.

"I never knew you were so . . . tough, Alex," I suddenly said. She stopped and looked at me.

"Well, me neither," she said, smiling. "But no one talks trash about my boys."

She wrapped her free arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to her. We finally made it to Dally's door, and slowly went in.

**Ah—stop! Cliffhanger! Sorry, guys, I wasn't planning on ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I think I've written enough in this passage. In fact, I just came up with all of this last night; that's how busy I am. So next chapter, hopefully we'll get to see Dally—wink, wink ;P So I'll see all of you next week!**

**Stay gold and do it for Johnny**

**-Jessica S**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I saw that I lot of you were surprised that Alex stood up to Mrs. Cade; I kind of guessed you would be. And FireGoddess101, your reviews just keep getting better and better! I was thinking the exact same thing when I was writing those lines in the chapter. Another thing, guys; I just wanted to let you know, whenever you see words that aremisspelled, I do that on _purpose. _****The characters in **_The Outsiders_ didn't have correct speech pattern, did they? They said words like "ain't, outta, gotta, kinda, wanna, and y'all". They talked that way because of their Southern accents and whatnot. And if anyone ever sees any misspelled words in any of my stories, please forgive me for that. Sometimes I write new chapters on my iPad, and the text changes and comes out wrong almost _every _sentence, so I have to go back and edit it; stuff like that. Okay, we're good? Alright, so here's the new chapter of _The Outsiders in a Different Way_! 

Dally was arguing with one of the nurses when we came into his room.

"Come _on_," he was begging.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's no smoking in here," she said. "Is there any thing else I can do for you?"

Dally frowned. "Nah," he said, waving his hand, "just get out."

She turned around and left. When Dally saw us, his frown diapered and he gave us a big grin. "Man, am I glad to see you guys!"

"Hey, Dallas," Danny said, shaking his good hand, "what's going on?"

"These hospital people won't let me smoke, and I want out!" Then he noticed Alex. "Hey, Alex! Good to see ya! Is that your kid there?"

Alex looked down at Mackenzie. She smiled at Dally. "Yes, this is her."

"Bring her here." Alex stepped closer to Dally and stood over him with the baby. "Bring her down a little more. I wanna see her face."

Alex slowly lowered herself down the Dally's eye level. He stared at Mackenzie.

Mackenzie wiggled her arms and made baby sounds. "Agga ga! Ara da doo," she said loudly, gurgling.

Dally seemed to nod approvingly. "Cute kid," was all he said.

I guess that meant Mackenzie was exceptional.

He leaned back against his pillow. "Shepard came by to see me a while ago."

Two-Bit nodded. "That's what Johnny said."

"He told me that he saw me in the paper. But he mostly came to rub it in about the rumble. Man, I hate not bein' in it. Pony, you nearly scared me to death the other day!"

"Me?" I asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"When I hit you when you were coming out of the church, I meant to just hit you hard enough to knock you down and put out the flames. But when you

dropped to the ground unconscious, I thought I'd aimed to high and broke your neck."

"Oh," I said.

"But I'm glad I didn't," Dally said, grinning at me. I suddenly felt myself smile.

I'd never liked Dallas Winston. But then, for the first time, it felt like he was my buddy. All because he was glad he hadn't killed me.

"So you feelin' fine, Dally?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, but I won't be able to use my right arm for another couple of weeks." He grimaced. "Ah, man. That really sucks. What am I supposed to do

with only one arm?"

"You just gotta take it easy, Dal," Two-Bit said.

Dally stared out the window. "Uh . . ." he started, sounding somewhat causal. "How's the kid?"

"We just left him," Two-Bit said. I could tell that he was deciding whether or not to tell Dally the truth.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty bad off to me. Pony told me he passed out cold before he left him."

Dally's mouth formed a straight line and he looked sick.

"He could get better, Dal," Danny said, trying to be positive. "It's not like we have to lose all hope."

Johnny looked like he was in critical condition to me. _He'll be alright, _I reminded myself. _He's gotta be. We can't lose faith. _

But I knew Johnny's chances of surviving was a big _if. _We just had to hope and pray that he'd be alright. All we needed was a miracle.

"Two-Bit," Dally finally said, "you still got that fancy black-handled switch blade on ya?"

Two-Bit's hands flew to his jeans' pocket. "Yeah."

"Give it here."

Two-Bit reached into his pocket for his prized possession. Two-Bit loved that thing to death, it was his pride and joy.

He kept it razor sharp, and it shined with perfection.

Two-Bit handed it over to Dally without a moment's hesitation.

Dally took it and shoved it under his pillow. "We gotta win that fight tonight."

He lay back on his pillow. "We gotta stump those Socs. We gotta get eve with them."

His voice was raising. "We gotta do it for Johnny, man. Do it for Johnny!" He looked up, staring at the ceiling.

Without needing to think twice, we decided to leave. We knew better than to talk to Dally when he was in a mood like that.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm just really busy, like I've said before. And my teacher decided to send us this math packet at last minute, which is supposed to like, determine how high our math skills are. My class has Advanced Algebra this year, and this packet is supposed to let my teacher see which kids will be joining and which kids'll need. Now there's a big problem with this; I don't like math. Sorry, but I don't. I hate it. I can't stand it, and I don't want to do it. And I'm not very good at it, either. I can't count ahead without having to use my fingers, that's how bad I am. ELA's more my thing. And we have a Summer Reading Project that we have to do, so I need to work on that, too. I need to do all of this and update for you guys before the end of August; priestly the 23. I'll explain to you guys why the next time I update!**

**Review, and stay gold and "Do it for Johnny, man!" **


	17. Chapter 17

While we were driving home, I wasn't feeling so hot. I felt sick to my stomach and sort of groggy.

I was really sleepy, but I was squished in the backseat with Alex and Mackenzie, so it's not like I could do much sleeping.

Alex looked concerned. "Ponyboy, you okay, sweetie?"

I gave her a weak nod. She didn't believe me, because she put the back of her hand on my forehead.

"You're sure? You feel really hot."

Two-Bit turned around in the front seat. He looked down at me worriedly.

"I'm alright," I insisted. I got a little panicky.

"I don't know, Pony, you don't look well. Maybe you should just take it easy tonight," Alex said.

"I'll take an aspirin before the rumble, don't worry." Or four. "Please don't tell Darry, you guys. I wanna be in this rumble tonight. I'll be fine."

Alex sighed. "Alright," she said. "But I don't get what's so great about this stupid rumble, anyways."

"Alex," Two-Bit started, "don't you understand what's goin' on? This rumble will settle the Greaser/Soc confrontation once and for all! Just think of how great

everything'll be once this is over."

"But is it really the best way on how to settle our differences?" she asked.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Maybe not. But what other choice do we have?"

"How about we get those Socs over here and talk things out with them? We can work everything out peacefully."

Two-Bit chuckled. "You're real funny, Alex."

"I'm not kidding, Two-Bit." Alex was getting agitated. "This whole violence thing has got to stop. I don't like it one bit, I never have."

"You _guys_," I finally said, "_please _stop arguing! You're giving me a bigger headache than I already have."

"You have a headache?" Alex asked.

I groaned. "Just, never mind. Look at Mackenzie. She's trying to sleep."

Mackenzie lay in her little booster seat, fast asleep. She was breathing lightly.

I didn't like tonight as much as Alex. I didn't like it one bit. And I was kinda sorry.

Danny dropped us off at home. We'd see him later tonight, but he had to go home and get ready for the rumble.

It was almost six-thirty when we walked through the door.

Two-Bit stayed with us and ate supper. Darry made two roast chickens (because he, Soda, and I ate like horses), baked potatoes, and corn.

Alex set Mackenzie up in her little baby lounge chair and fed her her bottle as she ate her food.

As everyone ate happily, I mostly picked at my food. I couldn't swallow anything.

Except five aspirins, when Darry and Soda and Alex weren't looking. Two-Bit wouldn't tell a soul.

I figured five would be enough to keep me going through the rumble and maybe get rid of my headache.

Then I hurried to take a shower and change clothes. Before Alex came to live with us, she didn't know our routine before a rumble.

Me and Darry and Soda always get spruced up before a rumble.

We wanted those Socs to think of us as trash. We wanted to show them that we were just as good was they were.

"Soda!" I called from the bathroom, "when did you start shaving?"

"When I was fifteen!" he yelled back.

"When did Darry?"

"When he was thirteen! Why? You thinkin' of growing a beard for the rumble?"

He laughed and went right on playing Poker with Steve in the living room.

I walked inside to join them. Darry had a tight black T-shirt on that showed every muscle on his chest and even the hard, flat ones on his stomach.

I wouldn't be surprised if Alex turned bright red when she took one look at him.

I pulled shirt fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt. It wasn't the best night for a T, but no one ever gets chilly in a rumble.

Soda, Steve, and I put an extra amount of hair grease on, because tonight we could be proud of it.

We Greasers didn't have much, except a rep and long hair.

Except for Darry. He never wore his hair long; it was always short. I could see why Alex feel in love with him.

I sat down next to Two-Bit in the living room. Everyone was here, except for Johnny and Dallas, who wouldn't show.

Soda and Steve were playing cards and arguing as usual.

"Do you like fights, Soda?" I suddenly asked.

He shrugged. "Sure, I like 'em."

"How come?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "I don't know. It's just all the excitement. The action. It's a contest. Like a drag race or somethin'."

"Shoot," said Steve, "I wanna beat those Socs' heads in. When I fight I want to stomp the guys good. I like it, too."

"How come you like fights, Darry?" I asked, looking up at him as he stood behind me, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

Soda piped up, "He likes to show off his muscles." Soda chuckled.

"I'll show em' off on you, little buddy, if you get any mouthier," Darry retorted.

I disgusted what Soda had said. It was the truth. Darry liked anything that took strength.

He never said anything about it, but I knew Darry liked fights.

"Hey, Two-Bit, what about you?" I asked, deciding to complete my survey. "How come you like fights?"

He looked at me like I lost my mind. "Shoot, everybody fights."

I had it, then. Soda fought for fun, Steve for hatred, Darry for pride, and Two-Bit for conformity.

"I don't know if you ought to be in this rumble, Pony," Darry said slowly.

_Oh, no, _I thought in panic. _I've got to be in it._

The only important thing in my life right now was helping us whip those Socs. I couldn't let Darry take me out now.

"How come?" I asked. "I've always come through before, haven't I?"

"Yeah," Darry said with a grin. "You fight real good for a kid your size. But you were in shape before. You've lost weight and you don't look so great. You've

tensed up since you came home, kid."

"Aw, shoot, let him fight tonight, Darry," Soda said, coming to my rescue. I could hug my brother when he stuck up for me like that. "We're all tensed up. Skin

never hurt anyone. No danger, no weapons."

"Please, Darry," I pleaded. "I'll get hold of a little one."

Darry looked unsure, but he gave in, anyway. "Well . . . alright. But be careful. If you get in a ham, holler and I'll get you out."

I nodded.

Alex came inside and stood next to Darry. "I just put Mackenzie down, you guys. When are you—"

Her voice trailed off as she stared at Darry's abs.

"Dar . . . _what _are you wearing?"

"What?" Darry grinned and leaned closer to her. "You don't like it?"

Alex blushed. "Can you just come with me for a second?" She looked worried.

Alex grabbed Darry's wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

Soda, Steve, and Two-But we're too busy making wise-crack jokes, so I silently followed them inside.

I crept down the hall and hid behind the wall that formed the kitchen entrance. I peeked out so I could see Darry and Alex.

"Dar, I'm worried about tonight," Alex said. They were standing by the counter.

Darry had his arms wrapped around Alex's waist. Alex kept one of her hands on his bicep and she used the other one to play with

his ear.

Alex's long fingers ran along the structure of Darry's ear.

"Hon, there's nothin' to worry about," Darry said.

"No, there is," Alex said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't like these rumbles, I never have—"

"Alex, it's just skin. I can take care of myself."

"But you're still gonna get hurt. I love you, Darry, and I can't even bare to see you that way. You're an amazing boyfriend and a wonderful father. I just don't want to lose that soon."

Darry gazed at her for a few seconds. Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her lips gently.

He slightly pulled back, but Alex slipped her arms around his neck, and they both stayed for more.

They had their hands all over each other, but they stayed lip-locked.

They kissed like that for a long time, and I kind of felt guilty for watching. But before I could cover my eyes, they pulled back.

"Alex," Darry began, "I love you, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too," Alex whispered, "and that's why I don't want to lose you."

"Alex, you've got to trust me on this," Darry pleaded. "We have to do this rumble tonight. Don't you want our little Mackenzie to grow up living in a world with out 'Greaser and Soc'?"

Alex sighed. She leaned forward and hugged Darry tightly. He embraced her in his arms.

"Yes," she whispered over his shoulder. She moved back, but she was still in Darry's arms. "Just, promise me you won't come home with too many bruises."

Darry laughed, and they were kissing again.

"I promise," Darry said through a kiss.

Alex pecked him one last time. "Good. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I silently crept back down the hall. I casually walked into the living room just as Darry and Alex came back.

"Alright, boys," Darry said, "let's do it!"

Darry ran out of the house, and Soda screamed and did a flying somersault off the steps.

Alex shook her head and chuckled, going back inside.

We all stormed outside. Soda flipped upward to walk on his hands and then did a no-hands cartwheel across the yard to beat Darry's performance.

Screeching like an Indian, Steve went running across the lawn in flying steps, stopped suddenly, and flipped backward.

We could all do acrobatics because Darry had taken a course at the Y and then spent the whole summer teaching us everything he'd learned.

With a happy whoop I did a no-hands cartwheel off the porch steps, hit the ground, and rolled onto my feet.

Two-Bit followed me in a similar manner.

The excitement was catching.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update on Tuesday like I was supposed to. I ****_finally_**** started riding at my old barn again (it hasn't been since November!) on Friday afternoon, and I got to see my horse again! (He's the same horse as the one in my profile pic, BTW). And then during the weekend, I had to run a pony party with the people from my summer riding barn on Saturday, and Sunday was my mom's best friend's daughter's Christening. And the week before I had horse camp, so, yeah. Pretty packed, and I didn't write half of this chapter until Monday night, and that was _before _****I got sick. Long story short, here's your guys' new chapter of ****_The Outsiders in a Different Way. _****It's rumble night for the Greasers! **

We walked into the darkened vacant lot just as Darry was warning me and Soda to beat it if the fuzz happened to show up.

The Shepard boys and company were already there waiting for us, along with the Brumly outfit.

Tim was a lean, catlike eighteen-year-old who had a grin as hard and bitter as Dally's.

He had curly black hair and smothering black eyes. He had a scar from his chin to temple when a tramp belted him with a broken beer bottle.

He had broken his nose twice.

Tim really reminded me of a sleek, black alley cat who always crept around in the shadows, restless.

The boys in his gang ranged from fifteen to nineteen. They were hard and were used to the strict discipline that Tim gave out.

They were those guys who enjoyed being hoods. The guys from Brumly, too.

They were young hoods who grew up to be old hoods. They'd just gotten worse when they grew older, not better.

I thought the difference between our gang and Tim's was that each man was his own leader.

We were just buddies who stuck together, and they had a leader and were organized.

Tim and the leader of the Brumlys moved forward to shake hands with each of us.

When I'm got o me, he studied me carefully.

"You and that black-haired kid killed a Soc?" he demanded.

"Yeah," I said, pretending to be proud of it. But then I thought of Cherry and Randy got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Good goin', kid. Curly always said you were a good kid. He's in reformatory for he next six months, the little . . ."

Tim went on calling Curly every name under the sun.

One of the Brumly guys waved me over. I went over to him. He asked to borrow a weed, then lit it up.

"That big guy with y'all," he started, "y'know him pretty well?"

"I ought to, he's my brother," I replied.

"No kiddin'? I gotta feelin' he's gonna be asked to start the fireworks 'round here. He a good bopper?"

He meant fighter. Those Brumly boys have weird vocabulary.

"Yup," I agreed, "but why him?"

The guy shrugged. "Why anyone else?"

Well, compared to most of the boys here, Darry did look like he could whip anyone.

I think most of the guys were worried because of the "no weapons" rule.

I don't know about the Brumlys, but I knew Shepard's gang were used to fighting with anything they could get their hands on.

They included blades, pop bottles, pieces of pipe, pool sticks, even bicycle chains. Sometimes heaters. I mean guns.

I kind of have a lousy vocabulary, too, even if I am educated.

"Hey, Curtis!" Tim yelled. I jumped.

"Which one?" I heard Soda yell back.

"The big one. Come over here."

The Brumly guy looked at me. "What did I tell ya?"

I watched Darry go toward Tim and the leader of the Brumly boys.

_He shouldn't be here, _I thought suddenly. _I shouldn't be here and neither should Soda and Steve and Two-Bit._

We're Greasers, but we're not hoodlums. I went back to stand with the gang then, because the Socs were arriving, right on time.

They came in four carloads and filed out silently. I counted all twenty two of them, while there was twenty of us.

They lined up, facing us, and we did the same.

A guy in a madras shirt stepped forward. "Let's get the rules straight. Nothing but our fists, and the first ones to run lose. Right?"

There was an uneasy silence. Who would start the fight? Darry solved it by stepping forward under the street light.

"I'll take anyone," he said, his voice low and hard.

He stood there, tall, broad-shouldered, his muscles that Alex had been all over tucked underneath his tight T-shirt. His eyes littered like ice.

For a second I thought that not Soc was brave enough to step up to him. Then a husky blond guy moved forward.

"Hello, Darrel." Something flickered in Darry's eyes and they were ice again.

"Hello, Paul."

I realized that the blond was Paul Holden. He had been the best halfback on Darry's football team at high school, and he and Darry used to buddy it around all the time.

"What's up with them?" Tim asked Two-Bit.

"They used to pal around together," he replied.

Then Paul said, "I'll take you."

They moved in a circle under the light, eyeing each other. Once either of them threw a punch, the rumble would start.

The silence grew heavier, and I could hear the harsh, heavy breathing of the boys around me.

"Hold it!" A familiar voice yelled. "Hold up! No one's startin' this rumble without me!"

Darry turned around to see who it was, and Paul took a swing at his jaw.

Suddenly, shouting erupted through the cold air, and the vacant lot turned into a wild football field, with boys and men tackling each other.

And Dallas Winton ran to join us.

I couldn't find a Soc my size, so I took the next-best size and jumped on him.

Dally was right beside me, already on top of someone.

"I thought you were in the hospital!" I yelled as the Soc knocked me to the ground and I rolled to avoid getting kicked.

"I was." Dally was having a hard time because his left arm was still in bad shape. "I ain't now."

"How?" I managed to ask as the Soc I was fighting leaped on me and we rolled near Dally.

"Talked the nurse into it with Two-Bit's switch. Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble unless I'm in it?"

I couldn't answer because the Soc, who was heavier than I took him for, had me pinned and was slugging the sense out of me.

I thought dizzily that he was going to knock some of my teeth loose or break my nose or something, and I knew I didn't have a chance.

But Darry was keeping an eye out for me; he caught that guy by the shoulder and half lifted him up before knocking him three feet with a sledge-hammer blow.

I decided it would be fair for me to help Dally since he could use only one arm.

They were slugging it out, but Dallas was getting the worst of it, so I jumped on his Soc's back, pulling his hair and pounding him.

He reached back and caught me by the neck and threw me over his head to the ground.

Tim Shepard, who was fighting two at once, accidentally stepped on me, knocking my breath out.

I was up again as soon as I got my wind, and jumped right back on the Soc, trying my best to strangle him.

While he was prying my fingers loose, Dally knocked him backward, so that all three of us rolled on the ground, gasping, cussing, and punching.

Dally was slugging him, and I hung on desperately to his leg, trying to sink my teeth into his bare flesh.

Although another Soc was kicking me In my rib cage, and it hurt badly. I swung my legs in the air hard, trying to knock him down, but I kept missing.

Finally the Soc kicked me in the head so hard that it stunned me, and I lay limp, trying to clear my mind and keep from blacking out.

I could hear the racket, but only dimly through the buzzing in my ears.

I heard a scream from close by, and I heard the thumping of someone hitting the ground hard.

"They're running!" I heard a voice who sounded like Two-Bit's yell joyfully. "Look at them dirty **** run!"

I tried to sit up, and saw that the Socs were getting into their cars and leaving.

There were happy whoops and cheers from our side coming from the wounded Greasers.

Dally stood beside me quietly for a minute, trying to grasp the fact that we really beat the Socs.

Then, grabbing my shirt, he hauled me to my feet.

"Come on!" He half dragged me down the street. "We're goin' to see Johnny."

I tried to run but stumbled, and Dally impatiently shoved me along.

"Hurry! He was gettin' worse when I left. He wants to see you."

Dally had Buck Merril's T-bird parked in front of our house, and we hopped into it.

I sat tight as Dally roared the car down the street. We were on Tenth when a siren came on behind us and I saw the reflection of the red light flashing in the windshield.

"Look sick," Dally commanded. "I'll say I'm taking you to the hospital, which'll be truth enough."

I leaned against the cold glass of the window and tried to look sick, which wasn't too hard, feeling the way I did right then.

The fuzz looked disgusted. "You _gotta _have some good reason for driving like that, buddy."

"The kid"—Dally jerked a thumb at me—"he fell off his motorcycle and I'm takin' him to the hospital."

I groaned, and it wasn't all fake-out. I guess I looked pretty bad, too, being cut and bruised like I was.

The fuzz changed his tone. "Is he real bad?"

"I don't know, man," Dally said impatiently, "do a look like a doctor?"

The fuzz pressed his lips together. "Follow me. I'll give you an escort."

He disappeared from the car window and started up his motorcycle.

"_Suck_a," Dally said under his breath.

"With the siren ahead of us, we made record time getting to the hospital.

All the way there Dally kept talking and talking about something, but I was too dizzy to make most of it out.

"I was crazy, you know that, kid? Crazy for wantin' Johnny to stay outa trouble, for not wantin' him to get hard. If he'd been like me he'd never have been in this mess. If he'd gotten smart like me he'd never have run into that church. That's what you get for helpin' people. Editorials in the paper and a lot of trouble. . . . you'd better wise up, Pony . . . you get tough like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothin' can touch you . . . if you're smart like me, they'll leave you alone. . . ."

It was riveting.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so, I really hate this, but this is the chapter when Johnny dies. I can't stand this part whenever I read the book or movie. But, to your guy's luck, I'm not S.E. Hinton (though I hope to become as popular as her one day), and this story is different from her book. But it still ends in an interesting way, and of course someone'll need saving. Read to find out what happens next! **

The cop left us at the hospital as Dally pretended to help me out of the car. The minute the cop was gone, Dally let go of me so quick I almost fell.

"Hurry!"

We ran through the lobby and crowded past people into the elevator. Several people yelled at us. I think it was because we were pretty racked-up looking.

But Dally had nothing on his mind except Johnny, and I was too mixed up to know anything but that I had to follow Dally.

When we finally got to Johnny's room, the doctor stopped us. "I'm sorry, boys, but he's dying."

"We gotta see him," Dally said, and flicked out Two-Bit's switchblade. His voice was shaking. "We're gonna see him whether you like it or not, and if you give me any trouble, you'll end up in your own bed here."

Dally's hand shook, and Two-Bit's blade shined in the light.

The doctor looked straight ahead. "You can see him, but it's because you're his friends, not because of that knife."

Dally looked at him for a second, then put the knife back in his pocket.

We both went into Johnny's room, standing there for a few seconds. It was awful quiet. It was scary quiet.

I looked at Johnny. He was very still, and for a moment I thought in agony; _He's dead already. We're too late._

Dally swallowed, wiping the sweat off his upper lip. "Johnnycake?" he said in a hoarse voice. "Johnny?"

Johnny stirred weakly, then opened his eyes. "Hey," he managed softly.

"We won," Dally panted. "We beat the Socs. We stomped them—chased them outta our territory."

Johnny didn't even try to grin at him. "Useless . . . fighting's no good. . . ." He was awful white.

Dally licked his lips nervously. "They're still writing editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all." He was talking too fast and too calmly. "Yeah, they're calling you a hero now and heroizin' all the Greasers. We're all proud of you, buddy."

Johnny's eyes glowed. Dally was proud of him. That was all Johnny had ever wanted. "Ponyboy."

I barely heard him. I came closer and leaned over to hear what he'd said.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold . . ." The pillow seemed to sink a little, and then Johnny died.

Like a candle, the flame had gone out. I tried to say something, but I couldn't make a sound.

Dally swallowed and reached over to push Johnny's hair back. "Never could keep that hair back . . . that's what you get for tryin' to help people, you little punk, that's what you get . . ."

Whirling suddenly, he turned and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Ba*****s!" he cursed. His face contracted in agony, and sweat streamed down his face.

"Oh, damnit, Johnny . . ." he begged, "don't die, c'mon. Don't die on me now." He suddenly bolted through the door and down the hall.

I just stood there, still trying to process what just happened. Johnny was dead. Gone. Forever.

I was shocked, stunned, saddened, and feeling all kinds of other emotions.

As I stared at Johnny's limp body, I felt a tear stream down my cheek. My best buddy was gone.

I glanced at him one last time, and then turned to walk out the door.

But just as I was about to leave, I heard a small cough. I froze, my ears alert. Could it be? Or was I just imagining it?

I slowly turned back around. I heard another cough. And another. I speed-walked over to Johnny.

His eyes were still closed, but he coughed various times.

I held my breath. My heart was pounding hard against my chest.

Finally, Johnny gulped the air. He gasped at first, and then he opened his eyes.

He slowly looked around, and then he saw me. "Ponyboy . . . ?"

"Johnny!" I yelled, jumping up. "You're alive!"

"Yeah . . . I guess I am . . ." He still spoke harshly, but at least it wouldn't last for the rest of his life, because that began now!

"Shhh," I whispered. "Don't talk, kid. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be alright."

Johnny didn't argue with me. He lay back against his pillow, and I saw him try to grin to himself.

"I'm gonna be fine . . ." he repeated.

"Yes, you are," I said quickly. "Now hush, you hear? Don't wanna strain your voice." I cleared my voice. "Hey, Doc! C'mere, you gotta see somethin'!"

I was grinning big and there where tears of joy in my eyes. Johnny was here. Where he belonged.

The doctor walked in from the other room. His face broke into a smile when he saw Johnny.

"Why, Mr. Cade. It certainly is nice to still see you here." Johnny moaned a reply. "It looks like maybe you'll be okay after all."

"Yes!" I cheered. "It's a miracle! God bless!"

"Sir, please keep your voice down," the doctor ordered. But I couldn't. I was too overjoyed.

"Where's . . . everybody else?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, they're—" I suddenly stopped. I remembered the rumble, the gang, and . . . Dallas storming out of the room. Dallas punching the wall . . .

He'd broken. Even Dallas Winston had a breaking point. But there was no telling what he'd do . . .

"Oh, no," I whispered to myself. I had to find Dally! "Johnny, I'm really sorry, but I have to go," I told him.

Johnny barley nodded. "'Kay . . ."

"Stay gold, kid." I smiled.

I pulled the doctor aside quickly. "You take good care of him, understand? I don't want him to be left alone for even a second."

Before the doctor could reply, I sped out of Johnny's room and down the hall. I had to get home.

Dally had taken the car and I started the long walk home. I ran along the road for ten minutes, and then I became out of breath and felt dizzy. I would've been going all night except for a man who asked me if I wanted a ride.

"Yes, _please_," I said. I got in.

The man, who was in his mid-twenties, looked at me. "Are you all right, kid? You look like you've been in a fight."

"I have been. A rumble. I'm okay."

"Hate to tell you this, kiddo," the guy said dryly, "but you're bleedin' all over my car seats."

I blinked. "I am?"

"Your head."

I reached up to scratch the side of my head where it'd been itching for a while, and when I looked at my hand it was smeared with blood.

"Gosh, mister, I'm sorry," I said, dumfounded.

"Don't worry about it. This wreck's been through worse. What's your address? I'm not about to dump a hurt kid out on the streets this time of night."

I told him. He drove me to my house quickly, and I got out. "Thanks a lot!"

What was left of our gang was in the living room.

Steve was stretched out on the sofa, his shirt unbuttoned and his side bandaged. His eyes were closed, but when the door shut behind me he opened them.

Soda had a wide cut on his lip and a bruise across his cheek.

There was a Band-Aid over Darry's forehead and he had a black eye. Alex hast in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

One side of Two-Bit's face was taped up, and I found out later he had four stitches in his cheek and seven in his hand where he had busted his knuckles open over a Soc's head.

_Where's the party? _I thought. Weren't Soda and Steve planning a party after the rumble?

They all looked up when I walked in. Darry threw Alex off him—well, not really _threw_, it was really only a little push—and leapt to his feet.

"Where have you been?" _Oh, let's not start this again, _I thought. _Not now!_

He stopped suddenly. "Ponyboy, what's the matter?"

"Well, there's good news and bad news," I said. "The good news is, it looks like Johnny's gonna be okay after all."

There was silence, and then everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness he's okay," Alex said, rubbing her temples.

"I don't know what we'd do without him," Two-Bit added.

"But . . . what's the bad news?" Steve asked, just barley sitting up.

I frowned and huffed. "Dally . . . he's gonna blow. He thought Johnny died, and he just lost it. He ran out if his room like the devil was after him."

"So he finally broke." Two-Bit spoke everyone's feelings.

"Yeah," I said. And that's why we have to find him, and _soon. _I don't know what he's gonna—"

I was suddenly cut off when the telephone rang. After a moment's hesitation, Darry turned from me to said "Hello" and then listened. He hung up quickly.

"That was Dally," he reported. "He phoned from a booth. He's just robbed a grocery store and the cops are after him. We gotta hide him. He'll be at the lot in a minute."

"No, Dally," I pleaded. "Don't do this. Please, _no_!"_  
_

I took off and ran out if the house as fast as I could, even though I wasn't feeling well.

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled after me.

I heard him call to Alex to stay home with the baby, and after a few seconds I heard more footsteps behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see everyone except for Alex at a dead run, even Steve.

I pushed on ahead of all of them. I couldn't let Dally do this, and I wouldn't.

**That's the chapter, guys! Sorry to leave you in suspense, although everyone who's read the Outsiders knows what'll happen next. But they don't, however, know how things'll go in my story . . . :) So let me know what you think of the chapter! Also, I was thinking about writing the next chapter in Dally's point of view when he robs the grocery store, like in the scene from the movie right before he dies. Review and let me know! And a special shout out to my BFF, who just this very day entered the World of Teens. Happy birthday, Shannon! XD **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter. So, because a lot of you requested this chapter in Dally's point of view, I decided the write it. Be warned, it's a little short. But the next chapter should be interesting. But for now, please enjoy this new chapter of ****_The Outsiders in a Different Way!_ ****  
**

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
_

_They tell me your passion's gone away  
_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_'Cause you had a bad day  
_

_You're taking one down  
_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
_

_You say you don't know, y__ou tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
_

_You had a bad day  
_

_The camera don't lie  
_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
_

_You had a bad day  
_

_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
_

_The point is they laugh at what you say  
_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down  
_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
_

_You say you don't know  
_

_You tell me don't lie  
_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
_

_You had a bad day  
_

_The camera don't lie  
_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
_

_You had a bad day_

(Oh, on a holiday)

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink__  
_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong  
_

_You might not make it back and you know  
_

_That you could be well oh that strong  
_

_And I'm not wrong_

**"Bad Day"- Daniel Powter **

**Dally's P.O.V.**

Life is just meaningless and f**king stupid. You only get crap out of it, so what's there to live for?

Johnny was gone, and he was basically the only pride and joy in my life.

Sure, I'm proud of bein' a hood, and I'm really good at it, too. But Johnny was worth livin' for. There was somethin' about him that just made him . . . spark.

But now it was all gone. Gone, gone, flat-out gone.

That's the life you get stuck with when you're a Greaser. Nothin' matters anymore, so oh well.

I wasn't feelin' bad about leavin' Ponyboy stranded at the hospital with no way to get home as I fled in Buck's car. I just needed to get away.

I drove around town for a little while, goin' pretty fast. A ran a few red lights, and got honked and cussed at by other folk drivin'.

I just stuck my finger out at them, and I didn't even enjoy the feelin' of it. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone.

I was feelin' all kinds of emotions. Sad, angry, surprised, anxious, delusional. Grief.

I couldn't handle this; I was hurting too much. I needed to do somethin'.

I finally stopped the car at another red light that came up. I rubbed my forehead, trying to figure out what to do.

I looked up for a second and saw a local grocery store across the street. I stared at it long and hard, and then an idea came to me.

It wouldn't be easy, but I had to do it. For Johnny. I needed to be with him.

When the light turned green, I turned right into the grocery store's parking lot. It was almost nine-thirty at night, so there was no one there.

I parked the car and took a brief moment to feel the handle of my gun in my pocket. I knew what I had to do.

I got out of the car and walked into the front entrance of the store. There was a clerk in there with stupid-lookin' glasses.

"Good evening, sir," he said. I gave him a look of pitty.

I hung my head low as I went over to the magazine rack. I picked up a sports car magazine and flipped through a few pages, trying my best to block Johnny out of my head.

I flipped through the pages slowly, takin' as much time as necessary. I didn't feel like I was in any rush.

I kept glancing over at the store clerk. He looked like he was gettin' impatient, but I didn't give a f**k about him.

"Hey, uh, look son," he started to say. "It's gettin' pretty late. Are you gonna buy that magazine or what?"

I grimaced and kept lookin' at the magazine.

The clerk cleared his throat. "You're gonna have to leave soon, the store closes at ten o'clock."

This guy was startin' to get on my nerves. I kept my eyes glued on the magazine page.

"Son, listen, are you going to buy anything or not?"

I looked up and glared at the clerk. I turned towards him as I griped the magazine tightly and ripped it in two.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that," the clerk warned. "Now you have to pay for that."

I threw the pages on the ground and walked towards him. I planted myself in front of the cash register.

"You have to pay for that magi zine," the clerk told me.

I frowned at him and wiped blood off my lower lip. Then I reached into my back pocket and pulled my gun out.

"I can do whatever I want," I declared. I raised the gun to his face.

"Oh, dear God, don't shoot," the clerk muttered. I pressed the gun to his mouth.

"Give me the money," I said, low and hard. And then I raised my voice. "Give me the MONEY!"

"Just take it," the clerk said, scared. His voice was muffled against the tip of the gun.

I grabbed the sack of money that was behind the counter and took off for the door. I heard gun shots behind me as I ran out.

The store's alarm went off as I hustled down the street. I had to break away_ fast_, before the fuzz showed up.

I could still hear it as I ran two streets down. I stopped at the nearest phone booth.

"Come on," I muttered as I pulled change out of my pocket. I dialed Darry's number just as I heard the close sounds of sirens.

"Hello?" Darry answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Darry, listen," I spoke out of breath.

"Yeah?" He sounded worried.

"I just robbed . . . a store. The cops—they're lookin' for me. I can hear them. Can you meet me in the park?"

"Sure, Dally. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Johnny's dead."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Actually, Johnny's—"

"Look, meet me in the park, will ya?" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear about Johnny anymore.

"Hang on, we'll be right there." Darry hung up.

I dropped the phone and bolted. I ran for a few streets before the police cars were behind me.

"Jesus Christ!" I cried, seeing they were right on my tale.

It would all be better soon, though. I'd be with Johnny.

**Okay, that's the chapter, guys! Sorry it was so short, and I hope I didn't fail everyone on this one. Just, no hate****—alright? I really didn't know what Dally would've been thinking after Johnny died, since he loved him the most. But I swear, I tried my best. So I can honestly tell you that I don't know when the next update will be, since I'll be on vaca for the next two weeks, and the day I come home I'll go back to school the next day. It'll probably be pretty slow, unfortunately, as well as the updates for _Trying to be a Good Girl_, even if it is halfway over. Sorry to leave you in suspense, but trust me, I think the wait will be worth the next chapter! **

**Until next time, review to stay gold to me and my stories, _please_**

**-Jess**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there, everyone! I apologize for the slow updates on my stories lately. I'm a busy, busy, bumble bee! I had my first day of 8th grade today, which _rocked_! I couldn't of been happier to be reunited with my friends again. ****It seriously blows my mind that I'm in my last year of junior high! So here's a quick news flash on my two stories; ****_Trying to be a Good Girl _****will be finished soon, probably within the next week or so, and ****_The Outsiders in a Different Way _****is still being worked on. My goal is to finish it up before October rolls around, maybe sooner. But keep in mind, I have testing this year for high school, ****_and _****I'm writing an actual story on my eighth grade experience that I hope will get published one day. But hey, you guys are the reason that I'm still writing fan fiction, so I'll give it my best shot for you, 'kay? Now here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for, the one that's kept you in great suspense. Read on if you dare! **

We were running as fast and as hard as we could to the lot.

Dally couldn't get jailed now! He was hurting too much to be locked up in a lonely cell. And he didn't even know that Johnny was still alive!

He loved Johnny as much as I did, maybe even more so. He wasn't thinking straight. He knew he couldn't do it.

But if his plan wasn't to get hauled in then . . . it was to die.

_Because he thinks Johnny's dead! _I realized. He wanted to be with him.

NO. No! He couldn't do this to the gang! To me! To Johnny! I had to warn Dally.

I passed everyone as I ran as fast as I ever had before. I couldn't let Dally do this to himself!

The lot came into view just as Dally ran in. He ran under light of the street lamp.

I was a few feet away from him when he began to reach into his waistband and pull something out.

Dally had a gun! But it wasn't loaded! They cops would shoot him! But that was what he wanted.

"You'll never get me alive!" Dally shouted.

"Drop it!" A cop yelled, aiming his pistol at Dally.

"Nooo!" I shouted, running at full speed toward Dally.

Dally looked my way just as I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ponyboy!" Dally exclaimed.

I pinned his arms down with all my strength and sat on top of his chest so he wouldn't be able to escape.

He could've easily pushed me off, because he _was_ bigger and stronger than me, but he became to stunned to do or say anything.

"No, no, no," I mumbled.

Dally was shaking, and sweat trickled down the side of his face. We were both breathing heavily. The rest of the gang caught up to us, but I couldn't look at them.

I focused on Dally. "Dally, you gotta listen to me. You can't kill yourself! We can't loose you! The gang wouldn't be the same without you!"

My breath hitched in my throat. "Look, I know you love Johnny. All he ever wanted was for you to be proud of him, and he couldn't be happier. But he's still alive! He didn't die! He's gonna be okay. And I'm not making this up! I don't know what would happen if he didn't have you, so just, please . . ."

I stopped trying to hold back the tears. I let them pour out as I lay my head on his chest.

I was crying in front of Dally, which was something I never intended to do, but I didn't care anymore.

"_I _don't know what I'd do without you, either," I whispered as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

Between the blows to my head and exposed cuts and bruises from the rumble and my fear mixing all together was more than I could handle.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, and I figured it was Soda. But when I looked up, I was surprised to see Darry standing there.

I collapsed into his arms, and he rubbed my back comfortingly. It made me feel a little better.

I looked back at Dally to see what he was doing. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and he buried his face in his hands.

I guessed that it was finally occurring to Dally what he was really about to do to himself. It didn't feel real enough to me, either.

I was thinking of going over there to talk to him, and I broke free from Darry's grasp and started over, but the fuzz beat me to it.

They hauled Dally to his feet by his elbows and handcuffed him.

He didn't argue. He didn't even have that mysterious smug or twinkle in his eyes when he was getting taken away.

He just looked weak, like he was defeated.

They shoved him him in the back of the police car, and I'll tell you, it was pretty painful to watch them drive away with Dallas Winston.

"No!" I shouted again as they drove away with him.

Darry came over and put his arms around me again. "It'll be okay, Pony. Dally will be okay. Everyone will. Everything's gonna work out, don't you worry."

Soda came over. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It'll all be fine, Pony. C'mon, let's go home."

I nodded through my tears and Darry quietly let me go.

My brothers turned to leave, and I tried to follow them, but I couldn't make my feet move.

Part of me wanted to follow Dally to jail. What should I do? Run after the cop car? Beg them to let Dally go?

I probably would have if Darry hadn't realized what I was about to do.

"Oh no you don't, Ponyboy."

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms as we walked home. I cried into his shirt.

Darry, Soda, and I walked into the house. Alex was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

She looked up when she saw us walk through the door.

"Hey, guys," she said softly, "what happened? Is everything okay?"

Darry hitched me up on his shoulder. "We'll talk about it later, hon. Right now Pony needs some rest."

Soda yawned. "I think we all do," he said.

"Alex, can you please take Pony upstairs?" Darry asked, putting me down.

Alex nodded. "Yes. Come on, Pony."

I followed her upstairs in a daze.

The rest of our remaining gang had gone back to wherever they were sleeping that night.

I flopped down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. I lay on the bed flat on my stomach and rested my chin on top of my hands.

"Pony, sweetie," Alex's gentle voice said. "What happened tonight? You seem so upset."

I sat up abruptly and turned around to face her. She was looking at me worriedly.

"Alex, tonight was awful," I said. I lay down again and rested my head in her lap. I started to cry again.

Alex pat my back and stroked my hair. "Why don't you tell me what went on?" she asked. "Maybe it'll make you feel a little better."

I told her everything about Dally thinking Johnny was dead and what he would've done to himself if I hadn't stopped him.

"I don't want him to go," I finished my story. "We need him. I never thought I'd think of Dally as one of my close friends, but he just means so much to Johnny and . . . to me."

Alex was quite for a few seconds. "Pony, I know this sort of thing happens to Dally all the time, and he's outta the slammer before we know it. But this time . . . this time is a little different."

I sniffed. "I know."

"Dally is too confused to know what's going on. He needs someone there with him, so I think the best thing we can do know is make sure we pay him some visits."

I lifted mha head. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Ask Darry to take you to visit prison tomorrow. I'm sure he'll agree to it." She smiled sweetly.

I finally calmed down a little bit. "Thanks, Alex. For making things easier."

She leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead. "Night, Ponyboy."

"Good night."

**So that's it for now, guys. I'm not sure exactly what will happen next, but I'll be sure to update when I can! And I want to see those reviews flowing, alright? ;) ****Stay gold, everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I am so, so, _so _sorry for the late update! Agh! I haven't been able to get to write any fanfiction during my free time yet! All this week, as soon as I get home I have to get my butt-load of homework out of the way, and I usually don't finish until five-thirty or six o'clock. And when I _do _have free time, I'm usually on the web, texting, reading, or writing my _other _story. Remember how I told you guys that I was writing that true story about my eighth grade year that I want to get published when I'm older? I _still _haven't even made it up to the part when I actually _get _to school, and it already happened a weeks ago! And I have to write about _this _week next! Ahhh! But luckily, I had enough time to write you guys this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks! **

I woke up in a cold sweat the next morning. I had another nightmare, and surprisingly, I remembered it.

It was about Dally and Johnny.

_Dally and I were in Johnny's hospital bedroom, except this time, when he died, he didn't come back to life. His body lay limp, for there was no more life in it to spare._

_Then I was in the lot. Dally had just run in, and was about to pull out his gun from his waist band. _

_Except this time, I didn't stop him. I couldn't. I couldn't move, not even an inch, even when I struggled. I just sit there and watch. _

_The police officer's guns spit fire into the bitter air, and, to my horror, Dally collapsed on the ground under the street light, his face crippled._

_Once I was finally released from the spell I was under, I ran over to Dally, sobbing and begging him not to die. _

_I was alone. The gang wasn't there. Where were they? Why weren't they here?_

_"This is all your fault, Ponyboy!" An unknown voice rang throughout the lot. "You were standing right there! You could've stopped him! You could've stopped everything! If you hadn't been such a big baby and even run away from Darry, Johnny wouldn't have killed Bob, and the two of you wouldn't have had to run away! You wouldn't of had to save those kids, wouldn't have seen it happen, Johnny wouldn't have died, and Dally wouldn't have just gotten himself killed! It's all your fault! All of it!" _

_ I was cringing away from him, and curling up into a ball, weeping some more. _

Soda was shaking me awake. "Pony! Hey, Ponyboy! Wake up!"

I bolted upright and burst into tears. "It's all my fault, Soda! It all leads back to me! I got Johnny and Dally killed!" I collapsed into more tears.

"Wait, wait, hold on, Pony," Soda said calmly. "Johnny and Dally aren't dead, remember? Johnny's gonna make a full recovery—probably within the next couple of months or so, and you _saved _Dally, remember? You tackled him! He _would_ be dead if it wasn't for you!"

My breath quivered ad I sighed in relief. Johnny and Dally were okay. They weren't dead.

By now Darry had entered the room and sat on the edge of our bed.

"Pony, are you alright?" he asked.

I crawled away from Soda and rested my head on Darry's lap. He rubbed my head as I started to inhale in and out, trying to get myself under control.

"It's okay, kid. Just calm down."

"I had a nightmare, Darry," I told him, "and I remembered it this time. It was terrible."

A look of concern crossed his face, and I explained my nightmare to them. Both of them visibly cringed when I explained how real it seemed.

Darry gave me a quick hug. "I guess we ought to go see Dally then, huh, Ponyboy? Do you wanna see him?"

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, and nodded.

"Okay, then. It's settled. I'll go make breakfast and we'll head down there to see him." Darry said.

Soda messed-up my hair even more as he walked past us out of the room. Darry stood up and turned to follow him.

"Darry, wait," I said. He turned back to me. "Can we talk for a sec?"

Darry sat back down on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

"Well . . ." I felt myself redden, thinking about what I was going to say next. "I just wanted to tell you that . . . I really appreciate all that you've done for me. Thanks for bein' there and all."

He grinned. "No problem, Little Buddy." He'd never called me that. Only Soda.

"I just wanted to things between us. I knew you didn't like me, but I wanted to at least try and get along" I went on.

Darry furrowed his brow. "Now hold on just a second. Who in the world said that I don't like you?"

"Um, well . . ." I looked down and my face flamed harder with embarrassment. "It's just that you've always been yellin' and bein' hard on me since Mom and Dad died. And you never acted that way towards Soda, so I figured you just hated me or something—"

"Ponyboy Micheal Curtis!" Darry exclaimed. "I do _not _hate you! Listen, just because I'm a little hard on ya ain't mean that I don't love ya anymore!"

I widened my eyes. "It doesn't?"

"No! Of course not! Pony, the only reason that I'm hard on you is because you ain't like Soda. Soda dropped out of school to help me with the money budgets so we could keep our family together! And God forbid if anything happened to me, then Soda'll have to be the new man of the house. He'll have to learn how to take care of Alex and Mackenzie and you."

"But me?"

"But you . . . you're capable of doing great things, Pony. You're a straight A student. You made the Honor Roll, twice, in fact. You're a track champion. You have a chance at getting somewhere in life, Ponyboy. And I don't want all of your hard work to go to waste, so I guess that's why I'm hard on ya. But I have been yellin' an awful lot, haven't I?"

I nodded in agreement. "I thought that once baby Mackenzie came along, you'd forget all about me and I wouldn't get a chance to make things right between us."

"Pony, _how could_ I forget about you? You're my baby brother! You're the stubborn one who knows how to use his head! Well . . . on the streets, not so much. But in school, definitely."

I grinned and punched his arm.

Darry chuckled, but then sighed. "Kid, I'm real sorry that you've been feelin' this way. I don't mean to yell at _you_, it's just . . . since Mom and Dad died, nothin's been the same. I've been worried about bein' a new dad and all, not to mention that Alex and I are already taking care of you and Soda."

"Darry, you're a great father," I reassured him. "You're doin' just fine. Anyone can be a good dad, but it takes a real dog to be a father."

"Ponyboy Curtis, did you just call me a 'dog'?"

I snorted. "Just, follow your heart. That always works best."

Darry smiled and gave me a side-ways hug. I squeezed back.

"You know I love ya, don't you, Pony? I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

It was nice to know that Darry felt that way. "Well, I do now, Darry. Thanks, for everything." I laid my head back on my pillow. "Darry, what's going on with me? Why am I having these nightmares?"

"Hey, Pony. You've gotta calm down. It's not your fault, and Johnny and Dally aren't dead. You made those choices to go with Johnny when he killed that Soc and ran away. To save those kids. None of it is your fault. You've saved lots of people this past week alone. All those kids, and Dally. Just breath and push the thought out of your mind. Can you do that for me? For Dally?"

I gave him a half-smile. "Yeah, I can."

He stood up and pulled me with him. "C'mon, I'll go make breakfast."

Darry, Soda, and I were all too hungry to say anything while eating. We were all stuffing our faces with eggs and chocolate cake.

Alex sighed and shook her head as she bottle-fed little Mackenzie at the table. I think she was just happy that her family was all together again.

My brothers and I wanted to hurry and go see Dally. After breakfast, we went to get ready.

Soda and I put grease in our hair while Darry shaved. Then we got dressed and headed straight to the car. We drove to the jail quickly, but not exactly speeding.

There was an unspoken uneasiness in the car. I was worried how I would react, how Dally would react, and what I would say.

There was no way to tell, and I wasn't thrilled about finding out what would really happen.


End file.
